Compatible
by RyaStar2
Summary: Robin and Starfire's relationship is finally ready to move onto the next step however this is more complicated then expected. Rated M for graphic situations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-This is my first Teen Titan fanfic. Reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter one-The Chase

Robin ran hard, jumping from roof top to roof top, the rain drenching his clothes and hair. He had to catch them, they were after Starfire and he had to find out why. Somewhere along the way he had lost his target and stopped to catch his breath. Wiping his hair out of his face, he waited for lightning to streak across the sky in order to see his surroundings better. Leaning against a nearby wall he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and heaved his next several breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves.

There had been an ambush. He immediately concluded they weren't the normal "run of the mill" villains they usually fought against. They were definitely not from earth. When the two individuals approached Starfire and him she was the first to notice and became defensive. Her initial reaction made him wonder if she knew them as she faced them defiantly, eyes glowing in anger. There had been some words exchanged in an alien language he didn't understand. Before he could ask her what was going on the duo charged them with their weapons raised. Starfire reacted quickly fighting them off. Robin attempted to contact the other Titans when there was another attack from behind. A purple blast hit his communicator causing it to explode into pieces.

This third attacker was standing on a nearby building, their cloak concealing their face. Robin quickly reached into his belt for his grappling gun as the individual took off running.

"Star. call the others!" He shouted before heading to the rooftop.

By the time he stopped he was several blocks away from where Starfire was. He wondered how long it would be before the other Titans would arrive. Until then hopefully the two of them could hold their opponents off. Robin heard something behind him and turned quickly catching sight of the one attacker. Getting a better look at them, he noticed they were also wearing a mask under the hooded cloak as well as full body armor. It was hard to tell in the dark but the individuals slim figure made him wonder if it was a woman under the disguise.

Before he could analyse the situation any further, the attacker flew up several inches before charging in his direction. He managed to dodge before they collided, landing on his palm and hand springing himself back up on his feet. His opponent turned back to him just as a nylon rope to wrap around them forcing their hands down at their sides. He couldn't help but grin at his success at capturing them so easily. "Now you're going to tell me why you're after Starfire." His demand did not get the response he was expecting as the culprit started to snicker at him, the mask concealing their real voice as well as their identity. He moved towards them and pulled at the mask covering their face, surprised at what he found,. "What? It's you?" With a maniacal grin, he got his answer.

"Who said I'm after Starfire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The date

Earlier the same day...

"Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" He realized how cliché it sounded once he had said it. Even so his stern expression remained. He received a deep sigh from across the table.

"Can we just enjoy the date?" Starfire's green gaze dropped down as she fidgeted with her napkin. Robin cleared his throat and sat back in his seat attempting to look like he was relaxing.

"Sorry Star. I'll try." He pulled at his collar and tried to ignore the stares from onlookers. He hadn't thought this plan out very well as it was difficult to be conspicuous out in public. His attention was drawn back to Starfire as she waved at a little girl who had caught her eye. He couldn't help but smile, thankful the attention didn't bother her but knew next time they would definitely dress down. This was their first date. Once the Titans returned from Tokyo, they all hit the ground running. Three months flew by making little time for their relationship to go much further. His decision to take an evening off came that morning when he ran into her in the hall on his way to the lab. He had initially noticed that she appeared to be almost glowing and there was a pleasant smell as she entered the hallway even though she was never one to wear perfume. Maybe she was just trying something different.

"Greetings Robin. Do you have plans today?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Is today special?" He figured it was some Tameranean holiday he wasn't aware of yet.

"Today is the day of my birth." She smiled almost shyly and he couldn't help staring at her.

"Oh, I had no idea. Happy Birthday." He found himself smiling back at her. "I guess I should be asking if you have any plans today?"

"I believe I shall go to the mall of shopping. I am hoping Raven will go with me." It was highly unlikely but he decided not to say anything to her. They parted ways and Robin made it several feet before turning back to her.

"Hey Starfire?" She stopped and glanced back at him. His heart fluttered in his chest bringing back what he felt in Japan so many months earlier.

"Yes?" He almost forgot what he wanted to ask her.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"You mean like the date?" Robin nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his expression wavering.

"Um well, yes. A date." She squealed in response and flew over hugging him around the neck.

"Oh most definitely!"

He had told himself that the other Titans could handle any issues that came up while the two of them were out but his mind didn't seem to get the message. Earlier in the evening, he thought he noticed at least two individuals following them. Once they made it to the restaurant, he observed someone in the shadows nearby but when he glanced over no one was there.

As the food arrived he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Glancing across the table, he noticed that Starfire was eating surprisingly neat. He smiled, reminded of her dinner habits when he visited her home. Clearly she was really trying not to embarrass him. She noticed him staring and looked away quickly, feeling self conscious. Her skin started turning a deeper shade of orange which Robin had never seen before.

"Are you okay? How's your dinner?" He asked attempting to start conversation.

"I am well. This dinner is very good, and yours?" He nodded back. It was clear that he was obviously out of his element but Star didn't mind the odd conversation. They had put this off long enough and if this was what she had to go through in order for them to get to the next level in their relationship she was fine with it. Although she would never admit it but for the past couple of weeks it was all she thought about. She just wasn't sure how to initiate anything. She found that even though they had been friends for so long Robin was usually hard to read. Any time the idea even came up he would become unsure and always found a way to change the subject. That or the city would conveniently get attacked at that moment. She had been so pleased this morning when he had asked her to dinner and then admitted it was a date too. "So what is customary to do after dinner?"

"Um, you mean tonight?"

"Yes. Do we get to hold hands or perhaps go to a movie and not pay attention to it? I hear some earth girls offer coffee but I am not sure why one would want to drink such a beverage so late in the evening." He almost laughed at her normal inquiries but he also realized that she was referring to them which made him have to think of an actual answer.

"Well what do you want to do? Doesn't' really matter what anyone else thinks we should do." He leaned forward on the table realizing that he was over thinking too much and really just needed to enjoy the time away with her. She absentmindedly played with her hair and glanced downwards.

"I am not sure what is appropriate." That explanation caused his heart to race and the room felt hotter then a minute ago. What was appropriate for them? This was just a first date after all. Of course he also realized that this wasn't like dating any normal girl, it was Starfire. There were soo many questions that came to mind that he wasn't even sure where to begin. He sucked in a deep breath, making an effort to not think too hard and hoped she wasn't paying that much attention to him. Even with a mask on she was always good at knowing when he was uncomfortable. Pulling on his collar some he cleared his throat.

"Do you have any idea what they do on dates on Tamaran?" He could only hope that question didn't open up an even more awkward conversation. One thing was for sure, he knew he wouldn't understand most of it. As he did his best to listen, he realized it was now raining outside. Hopefully that would mean the rest of the evening would be quiet in the city. Unfortunately not even the rain could keep trouble away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Captured

There were always rumors. Stories about those who decided to go against the normal ways of her people. Starfire had never thought that it would effect her or any of her friends. No one ever warned her that the rumors had any truth to them if she decided to have a life somewhere else like earth. But here she was fighting two large Tamaranean guards demanding that she _and Robin_ return to her home planet. When she asked why, they didn't answer which made her angrier. She barely acknowledged the third attacker that went after Robin or his instructions to call the other Titans. Fighting one guard would be difficult enough but two was near impossible and she would have to wait for an opportunity to call the others. Grabbing a nearby awning, she tossed it in their direction, knocking them down. Quickly she flew away from the fight, grabbing her communicator from her belt.

"Titans, there's trouble...," She had to quickly duck to avoid several shots fired in her direction. Cyborg was the first to respond to her.

"Did that boy get cold feet or something again?" She turned and fired back before attempting to speak.

"No, real trouble. Please."

"Alright, we'll hurry. Send us your location," Raven intervened and ended the call. Just as Starfire got some distance away from her pursuers she heard Robin fighting. He let out a yell that caused her to worry for his safety and she flew higher in hopes of finding him. She gasped when she saw who his opponent was and knew she had to help him.

"Sister! What are you doing here," she shouted as she made it to them. Blackfire had just managed to break through the rope holding her and had landed a solid punch to Robin's stomach which sent him flying against a far wall. He got up rubbing the side of his head and attempted to brush off his suit. The other two opponents had finally caught up to Starfire as well and he had to move quickly. Getting up he pulled his staff out and charged at them. Starfire would not be deterred though and flew after her sister. She wanted an answer to her question. Why would guards from their home planet want to help her? She had been exiled. Blackfire grinned all the more at the situation.

"I have an order to fill but I am glad we were able to run into each other, sister dear." The sarcasm dripped from her tone only kindling Starfire's rage all the more. She shot as many star bolts as she could at once.

"I never wanted to 'run into' you again especially on earth. And what do you mean you have the order to fill?" Before she answered she hit a button on the top of her wrist guard. Suddenly her ship appeared out of nowhere on a rooftop nearby, cloaked so no one would see it. An item shot out from under it heading towards the fight. It was no bigger then a backpack and looked like a smooth sphere. Starfire had an idea what it was and attempted to fly after it. Blackfire returned shots at her sister preventing her from interfering.

"Ever since you and your little friends had me banished from Tamaran I've had to do what I could to make a living." She flew straight at Starfire and back handed her hard in the face. Starfire halted mid air and charged at her again, beams shooting from her eyes. Blackfire dodged her attack and attempted to counter. She grabbed onto Star's wrists and spun her around so she could see Robin's fight as well. "So I now work in the trades which is what brought me to earth." The object from her ship hovered overhead, moving slowly towards the fight between Robin and the guards. Several long tentacles slid out as it came to a stop, catching Robin's attention. Blackfire's grin became more malicious as she watched with delight. Star remained helpless as she suddenly realized what was about to happen. "I'm here for your boyfriend," her sister whispered in her ear confirming her suspicions. Robin attempted to dodge the assault from above however just when he thought he had gotten away he felt cold metal wrap around his ankle and pull him upward. He swung his staff in an effort to get the contraption to let him go but another tentacle grabbed him by the wrist. Before he knew it both his arms and legs were restrained.

"Starfire!" He yelled for help and she struggled, managing to get her sister off. Making it over, she began to pull at the restraints when an electric current shot down hitting both of them. Robin let out a startled cry followed by Starfire. The shock was enough to send Starfire to the rooftop and caused Robin to pass out.

"I knew I was going to love this job," Blackfire laughed as she landed nearby. Before she could enjoy the moment for too long though she was hit from behind by a large green blur. Unable to react in time, she was slammed against the side of the building. Glancing back she realized she was being pinned by a large green bear. Beast boy let out a growl before she shoved him off. "You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled realizing the entire team was there now. Cyborg was firing at the alien object holding Robin but it only seemed to absorb his blasts. The object suddenly turned black and the metal began to strain as Raven attempted to pull it apart with her powers. Purple star bolts were fired in her direction and she quickly had to block the attack.

Knowing that she was out numbered, Blackfire decided this would be her only chance to get away. Pressing several more buttons on her wrist the orb lifted up, heading back to the ship with Robin in tow. "This has been fun Titans but I have somewhere to be." Cyborg attempted to blast her out of the sky when he was attacked by one of the Tamaranean guards. The other one went after Raven leaving Beast boy to go after Blackfire. Changing into a bird, he flew after her. She quickly picked up speed getting to her ship before he could catch up. As the ship took off it disappeared, making it impossible to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Traditions

When she came to there was already a pit in her stomach. A sudden feeling of dread. Had her friends gotten there in time? What happened with her sister? Sitting up, her entire body ached reminding her of her failed attempt to save Robin. Apparently she had landed on a large ac unit. The impact had all but destroyed it. She blinked several times looking around but didn't see any sign of him or her sister and the ship was gone.

Starfire let out an angry sound, getting the attention of the other Titans. Raven was the first over to her.

"Where is Blackfire?"

"Gone and she took Robin." Starfire brought her fist down denting the already damaged metal around her. Raven raised an eyebrow to the sudden rage from her normally cheerful friend. She expected the news to upset her but not like this.

"We must find them. Where are the guards?"

"They stuck around to fight but then ended up leaving as well. Not really sure where they went." Starfire stood up still clutching her fists at her sides.

"They said they were here to take Robin and me back to Tamaran. Perhaps that is where they went." By now Cyborg and Beast Boy were walking over. The entire team appeared to be worn out. Thankfully the rain had let up some but Starfire still felt cold and in need of answers.

"Come on, lets head back to the Tower. I'm sure we can catch up to them," Cyborg suggested. Starfire nodded back but her spirits would not be lifted so easily. She already noticed that her flight powers were no longer working due to her concern for Robin. This concern did not let up the entire trip home. Even though her sister had hinted at why she took Robin she knew that her sister was twisted and there was the chance that she was lying just to get a rise out of her. Before she could ponder more on any and all possible reasons, they had arrived back at the headquarters. The alarm was going off which meant someone had broken in while they were out. Cyborg quickly punched in his code and the security system reset.

In the main room two familiar figures stood while a third sat on the couch looking over several items that had been laid out on the coffee table. Beast Boy was quick to morph into a tiger while Cyborg brought his cannon up. "Didn't get enough before?" The two Tamaranean guards turned towards them but didn't attack. Starfire stayed back which seemed odd considering how angry she had been earlier. The individual on the couch rose to his feet and turned to the Titans.

"There is no reason for violence. She knows why we're here." The rest of the team turned to Starfire and she took another step back. "Where is your mate?"

"Mate?!" The other three Titans said in unison. Starfire covered her face and let out a groan.

"Starfire, do you know who this guy is," Raven asked her.

"He's known as the Grand Physician. He's here because of me...and Robin."

"Okay, why," Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"The Princess has been sending signals for quite some time now. Have none of you noticed," the Grand Physician stated.

"Um, friends? May we speak in private?" The rest of the team agreed to Starfire's request and headed into a nearby hallway.

"So what is he talking about," Raven was the first to ask. Starfire brought her hands around her shoulders and stared at the floor.

"Whenever someone from Tamaran is not betrothed and finds the person they wish to be with, our bodies react kind of funny."

"Is this like that time you looked all weird and ran away," Beast Boy brought up. Starfire nodded back.

"This is not as bad as getting a horn or growing huge feet though. It's a smell and my skin changes color. Also I tend to become more emotional."

"Well that's just what we need, a more emotional Starfire," Raven commented. Cyborg chimed in:

"But why did he call Robin your 'Mate'? You went on one date, heck it wasn't even one date cause of all this." Starfire covered her face again and just as she had just explained-her skin turned a deeper orange.

"Because on Tamaran there is no the dating. Whoever you decide to be with is your mate. And now Robin is in danger because of me."

"So what about the special doctor guy? Why is he here," Beast Boy asked. "Cause he kind of creeps me out."

"It's because Robin is from earth and I am from Tamaran. If two different species decide to become 'mates' the Grand Physician is called in to make sure it is an acceptable match. I had heard about this happening in the past but didn't think it was still around. He could decide that Robin and I can not be together. He was there on Tamaran when you all visited. You just didn't meet him."

"And he approved that marriage? That doesn't make sense," Cyborg stated the obvious. Finally he put his hand on Star's shoulder. "We're going to get Robin back and then we can deal with this whole 'mate' thing, okay?" Starfire nodded quietly. Cyborg was glad she seemed more at ease now because he had no idea how to solve this problem. Now that they all had a better grip on what was going on, they returned to their uninvited guests. The Grand Physician was sitting on the couch again looking over his odd instruments as they entered the room.

"If you do not mind, I am very busy. My examinations should not take long if you can now tell me where the Princess' mate is." He didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing. Now that the team was able to get a better look at him, he clearly looked as though he didn't belong on Earth. His pale form was covered in a white cloak, his fingers were longer then normal and his eyes glowed a light blue. Whenever he looked in any of their specific directions it felt like he could see right through them.

"So here's the deal," Cyborg started, "her mate isn't here. We have to go get him so it would be best if you left and came back when he's here." Starfire held her breath, waiting to see how the Grand Physician would react. From what she knew he was not the type of person you spoke to as Cyborg had. The alien calming set the instrument he was holding down and rose to his feet. Slowly he floated over to the team, specifically Cyborg. He stared down at the current leader for an unnerving amount of time. Cyborg dropped his gaze but it felt as though he was being picked apart anyway.

"You are all very interesting, aren't you," His calming tone was chilling to say the least. "I haven't had the opportunity to examine any humans till now, I was looking forward to this trip. I am willing to wait for you to bring him back. I hope he is as interesting as the rest of you." With that he turned and floated back to his place on the couch, his long fingers going back to his equipment.

0000000000000

"So he's not leaving?! Who does that," Beast Boy said exasperated as they headed to the T ship's bay.

"We can't exactly just leave them here alone, can we," Raven asked. Cyborg remained quiet until they reached the bay.

"More importantly, how do we expect to find Robin? We don't know where Blackfire took him and by now she has quite the head start."

"Tracking him shouldn't be a problem, I can find him," Raven explained.

"Alright, so you definitely need to come..." Cyborg announced and thinking through their plan. "We probably shouldn't take the T ship since we don't know if Robin will even been up to pilot and one of us needs to stay behind with the Grand Physician." He walked past their normal mode of transportation for deep space to a much smaller ship. "I haven't had a chance to name this one but I think for this mission it'll suit us just fine." The smaller ship was fairly simple in design-silver with hints of blue here and there just like it's creator. This ship only had one designated pilot unlike the T ship.

"So just the two of us then," Raven asked.

"Please allow me to accompany you to save Robin," Starfire requested.

"Well you are our best defense against your sister," Cyborg agreed.

"Wait, so you're leaving me here with that freak show," Beast Boy obviously didn't like this plan. "You heard that guy he wants to dissect all of us and I'm probably the most tempting."

"He's not here for you, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Cyborg told him. "Just keep him away from...everything. Okay?" Beast Boy grumbled to himself, sulking in the corner. They finished getting ready and before Starfire knew it, they were leaving Earth's atmosphere on their way to save Robin. She could only hope they made it to him in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Far Away

The first sensation was a dull numbness. The cold seemed to hit him at his core and a shiver run up his body. Attempting to move his arms, Robin realized they were restrained which forced him to open his eyes to better assess the situation. He was greeted by the deep blackness of space. The sight out the window caused his heart to sink in his chest. His arms were suspended on either side of him as were his legs. He was missing his traditional suit only to be left with his mask and black boxer briefs. He wondered how long he had been unconscious and how far he was from earth. He pulled at the metal restraints to confirm they were unbreakable. To make matters worst his stomach let out a low growl reminding him that he was hungry as well. There was a chuckle from behind and he noticed Blackfire standing behind him. Her presence caused him to glare at her reflection in the glass before him.

"Bout time you woke up. I was worried you'd sleep the whole trip and then I wouldn't be able to have any fun with you."

"Where's Starfire?" His question made her smirk even more.

"I wouldn't be so concerned about her well being. Besides...," she slowly floated over to him, "I'd worry about myself if I were you." She brought her arms around his waist and pressed herself completely against his backside.

"What do you want," his tone was flat and it was obvious he didn't want her near him.

"Isn't it more exciting if it's a surprise?" Her hands moved down from his waist, her fingertips pressing into his abs as she went. He struggled as much as possible against her.

"Get off me." Now he was annoyed and quickly getting angry. She leaned up to his ear and let out a sharp hiss to silence him,

"Until we get to our destination Robin, I can do whatever I want to you." With that said, her hands slid lower as she lightly ran her fingers over his groin. He unwillingly let out a yelp. "Now that's more like it. I mean unless you prefer that I beat you. I don't foresee too many opportunities where I have you all to myself." She nipped at his ear lobe.

"Doesn't mean you get to just touch what you want." He shook his head feebly.

"Actually that's exactly what it means, you know you really did take forever to finally court my sister. All that back and forth, it really was annoying. I was starting to think you didn't like her."

"Why would you care about something like that?" He had a hard time keeping his tone calm as he tried to turn his hips in either direction to get away from her touch.

"Well you did ruin my plans back on Tamaran and got me banished. I had to do something to get back at both of you." Robin tried to focus on the conversation instead of what she was doing but it didn't seem to matter.

"You lost against Starfire. I had nothing to do with that." If he was trying to anger her it wasn't working as she smiled at his reaction, "Earth boys really are soo predictable. Such a response and I've barely done anything."

Her mouth moved away from his ear and she lightly kissed down his neck. "Bet my sister doesn't treat you like this. She's far too innocent for it." Her fingers continued messaging despite his pathetic attempts to pull away from her.

"Blackfire,... stop it. puh..please." His breathless plead just made her grin even more. She finally let go and flew around to face him instead. She looked him over, her expression revealing her evil intent. Her gaze made him feel uneasy however he wouldn't let her know that and continue to glare back. It had no effect on her and the longer this went on the more Robin realized he wasn't going to intimidate her, not in his current position. Blackfire tapped several buttons on her wrist guard. A machine came out from behind, hovering several feet above the floor. It's presence clearly made Robin uneasy as he eyed it wearily. It was similar to the other machine that had shocked him earlier, only smaller. It had four metal arms and looked menacing as it moved closer to him.

"I wouldn't resist if I was you." Two of the arms grabbed his face despite his efforts to pull away as much as possible. There was a small jolt of electricity that caused him to let out a small yell. That was all it took as the two other arms forced his mouth open. Something cold and obviously metal was shoved inside that made him instantly gag. A warm thick liquid filled his mouth causing him to choke even more. It tasted sour on his tongue making the experience all the more awful.

"This works best if you just swallow." He hated the idea of being obedient to her but was running out of options. The metal probe pushed further in making it unbearable. "If you don't cooperate, it'll just go all the way down your throat." After several minutes of desperation, he finally swallowed several times which brought relief and dread all at the same time. Once it seemed that the machine had nothing left to force feed him, it released him and disappeared from view. He proceeded to cough, feeling like he would throw up. Blackfire moved in and grabbed him by his chin, forcing his face up towards her. "If you get sick, there are other methods that are much more evasive." He gulped a couple more times in an attempt to calm down.

"Wha...what did you give me?" The room was starting to spin and the temperature felt slightly warmer.

"Not to worry, I'm sure you'll start feeling it's effects shortly."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note-Smut warning for this chapter. Am hoping for some reviews, please.

Chapter Six-Reaction

Starfire hated feeling so worried. It was not an emotion she was used to dealing with and when she did it made her feel sick. To make matters worst, now that she knew she was apparently sending signals across the universe, she was starting to notice the side effects of that as well. One minute she would be cold and the next boiling hot even to the touch. No matter what temperature she was, she always felt like she was sweating. She also felt a fluttering feeling at her core every so often. She believed they called this on earth 'having the butterflies in one's stomach'. This feeling confused her as she had not eaten any butterflies and to her knowledge they weren't even edible.

On Tamaran, her people were known for being warriors. They didn't talk about their feelings or things like what happens when anyone managed to fall in love. There was no 'the talk' to be had when children came of age. She was utterly frustrated and didn't have anyone to talk to who would understand.

To make matters worst she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Blackfire of all people took Robin. For the most part she could keep her anger in check when it came to her sister but for whatever reason when she thought about what she could be doing to Robin she could feel her rage taking over. She knew Robin was strong and could handle a lot of things, even torture but she also knew her sister. Blackfire was willing to let her go to jail for her crimes and even tried to marry her off to a complete stranger. With a track record like that, Starfire couldn't help but feel worried and angry.

"Starfire...?" Raven's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to her friend, her expression remaining grim. "Everything okay?"

Starfire wasn't sure why she was asking until she looked down and noticed her hands were glowing. She immediately let out a shocked squeaked and sucked in a deep breath in order to calm down. The green glow gradually faded and she gave Raven a weary look. "Soo..." Raven turned to Cyborg who was fooling around with one of his gadgets. "What are you doing?" He took a minute before answering her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I wasn't sure it would work but you know how Robin has trackers in his belt? Well I was able to tap into their frequency even though they haven't been activated yet. This should bring us right to him."

"You mean I didn't have to come after all," Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want to stay behind with Beast boy and the alien doctor? I'm sure he would love you," He arched an eyebrow grinning her way. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Can you tell us where Robin is then," Starfire leaned forward, holding her hands to her chest in hopes that this would help them find him faster.

"Looks like they're heading for the Polaris star system. Any idea what's over there," he glanced back at Starfire. She shrugged back in response. Cyborg turned back to the computer, punching the information in. "I don't see anything significant in that area. The largest planet appears to be called Rann."

"Let's keep an eye on the tracker and see if that's where they go," Raven suggested.

000000000000

Robin leaned his head against his arm as best he could. The temperature in the room felt much hotter now as sweat dripped down from his forehead. He felt uncomfortable and kept shifting as much as he could. The worst part of all of this was how every movement was causing unnecessary friction that was turning him on. Whatever Blackfire had given him was making him extremely sensitive. He wondered where she had gone to, he hadn't seen her for awhile now which couldn't be good. His muscles again protested his uncomfortable position and he let out a frustrated groan. He realized his mouth was dry as well and he wished he had some water. That same chuckle from before echoed through the room and it set his teeth on edge.

"What's the matter, Robin? Don't like the effects of the aphrodisiac I gave you?" Now that he knew what that stuff was it explained everything. He pulled at the restraints again, more as a way to distract himself but everything ached by this point. "Are we unhappy with this position?" She put down the black case she brought in and flew over to him. She brought her arms around his shoulders and leaned on him, putting more pressure on his arms. He hissed in response as pain shot through his shoulders and across his chest. "Mmm, I suppose I could accommodate you a little better." She pushed away from him and tapped on a console nearby on the wall. The floor groaned and a panel opened from below. A metal chair rose up behind him. His arms were forced down until his back side was now resting in the chair. He breathed a sigh of relief as his arms didn't ache as much now. Before he could enjoy it for too long Blackfire took a seat, straddling him and leaning on his chest. "That's soo much better isn't it?"

The contact had an instant adverse effect on him and he shook his head in response. She leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his face, her fingers brushed the corner of his mask. "Has my dear sister even seen you without this? I feel that we have bonded so much on this trip that it only makes sense that I remove it."

"It wouldn't matter either way. You wouldn't know who I am," Somehow he managed to sound as though he didn't particularly care. She pondered this point for a second and actually agreed with his statement.

"That is true, plus I do like how it looks. Now as for the other clothing that seems to be in my way..." She brought her hand back down to the front of his shorts. He bucked his hips in protest. It really didn't help and only made the situation worse. "Hmm, well that was much faster then last time. If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked me, Robin." The more she caressed, the more difficult it was to control himself. The fabric became noticeably tighter and he tried again to get her off him.

"I don't understand why you keep doing this. I know you don't have feelings like that...so why?" He was running out of ideas to stall. Blackfire slid off with a malicious laugh. She pushed another button on the nearby console and the restraints on his ankles pulled further apart leaving him completely vulnerable.

"It has nothing to do with feelings," her tone was dark, "the client I am delivering you to had a specific request before we get there. Since they are paying me so well, I am obligated to give them what they want." She went back over to the case on the floor and opened it.

"Why do they want me anyway?"

"Oh that's the best part of all." She turned back to him holding some kind of device that looked similar to a gun but didn't appear to have a trigger. "For breeding purposes, of course."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"I don't know why you seem so against this, it's not like it'll hurt,...unfortunately." She moved towards him and he started to struggle more in another feeble attempt to get free. Blackfire heaved a deep breath and went back over to the console once again. Two slim metal straps came out of the sides of the chair and grabbed hold of his waist, holding him still. Another strap shot out across his face, gagging him as well. "That's much better." She moved back towards the other side of the chair, between his legs.

Once again, she ran her hand over his groin, instantly getting his full attention again. Her touch became more forceful which caused him to let out a muffled yell.

Despite how she was handling him, his boxer briefs were clearly strained against his hardening flesh. "Well someone certainly likes it rough. Looks like these are getting too tight for you", she suggested and he whimpered in response. She pulled at the opening in the front and Robin could feel the cool air on his hot flesh, confirming he was now fully exposed. Blackfire's nails gently brushed the back of his length, moving up and down. He couldn't deny it felt amazing but he hated who was making him feel this way.

The intense pleasure suddenly stopped and he lifted his head slightly, wondering why. Blackfire was now holding the device from before, attaching a small tube to the end. "You've been doing so well for me, I think you're ready now." Without another word, she slid the front over his entire organ. As soon as he was completely sheathed inside of it, the machine tightened around him. He brought his head back and slammed his eyes shut. A warm liquid filled the tube and coated his erection. He then felt a strong suctioning that made the sensation unbearable. The aphrodisiac had made him too sensitive and it wouldn't take much of this treatment before he would be pushed over the edge. There was no resisting as he started to buck his hips up involuntarily. He opened his eyes for a second and caught the look on Blackfire's face. Her maniacal gaze as she watched made him feel sick to his stomach. The suctioning became more intense and he closed his eyes again. A moan managed to escape the back of his throat.

He arched his back and released hard into the machine. The orgasm lasted longer then normal and he felt like his mind would break. Once he was completely drained, the device continued pulsating which didn't feel good. It caused him to twitch violently. Blackfire appeared overhead seeming very pleased with his response. He felt her hand slide between his thighs and grip him by the testicles. He whimpered in response. "Hmm, you were a very good boy, Robin...but I think you're holding out on me." He sucked in a particularly deep breath through his nose. "Just gotta make sure we get every drop, right?" With that said, the machine that was still attached to him started up again causing him to moan louder then he wanted. Blackfire grinned even more, knowing that this would not be a pleasant experience from this point forward for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Communication

"He's calling again?" Raven's tone showed she was clearly annoyed. Cyborg hit the receive button on the dash.

"Yes Beast boy," He asked already certain he knew what this call was about. Same thing the last three calls were about.

"Dude, this guy is seriously scary. Haven't you caught up to them yet?"

"Man, you have gotta cool it for now."

"He keeps sneaking up behind me and getting too close. He keeps asking me weird questions like why I'm green. Plus the two guards are eating all our food. It's s _not_ cool!"

"We're doing the best we can. I can't fly any faster here, okay?" Cyborg's tone was firm.

"Okay but if he asks me one more weird question I'm gonna lock myself in my room." With that said, the call was ended.

"What a baby," Raven rolled her eyes and leaned on her hand.

"You can't blame him. I'm sure you wouldn't be your normal calm self if you stayed behind."

"If it was me I'd make sure that doctor would be gone by the time you got back with Robin." Cyborg smirked at that. Starfire remained quiet, fidgeting in her seat and staring into the darkness outside the window. Space was usually something she enjoyed however on this trip she had too many other things on her mind.

"Star, you can't be this mopey. That's Raven's job." Cyborg glanced back at her. He had hoped his joke would at least get her to smile but she just sighed quietly.

"I do not wish to be the mopey. I am just worried."

"We're gonna find him, Star. Then we'll get back home and you two can go back to being awkward." He managed to get the corner of her mouth to pull up slightly.

"Or make the rest of us feel awkward," Raven added. Starfire was feeling cold again and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"The tracker is heading right for Rann just like we thought. Says we'll be coming up on it in several hours."

"Um, Raven...would you be able to maybe check on Robin? Are you able to reach him from here?" Raven sucked in a breath.

"I'll see what I can do." She closed her eyes and quietly said her typical spell. She knew it was a long shot but if they were close to the other ship it was possible to reach him.

000000000000

At some point, Robin had passed out ruining Blackfire's fun. Eventually she left him unconscious to contact her client. The connection was clear confirming they were getting close to the planet.

"Why are you calling," The woman on the other end asked in a low but demeaning tone. She wore a dark cloak that covered most of her face.

"Hey, I'm just checking in. Wanted to let you know I got that sample you asked for."

"I should have known you were this thick. I can't be seen speaking with you. I am sending you a map. It'll show you were the back entrance is when you get here. That's where you need to meet me. This needs to be kept quiet. No one can know I am doing business with you. Got it." The curt response caused Blackfire to sneer. There was no point arguing though.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get all the secrecy but whatever." With that the line went dead. Blackfire slouched in her seat. As much as she couldn't stand the attitude of the Rannian people, they were compensating her in a way that would make her comfortable for a long time. They had even provided her with the ship she was currently using. She was convinced they had more money then sense. When she was hired the request had been simple. She had been asked to get a male human of breeding age. There had been no other specifics given but she knew exactly who she was going to go after. Initially she didn't need to know any more details but now she couldn't help but be curious. From what she knew about the Rannians, while they were very advance in their technology, they had a superiority complex when it came to other species. Humans weren't particularly significant in the grand scheme of the universe so she didn't understand the need they would have for a human. Blackfire had been to several planets in her travels and knew of better species that would be of more use. Probably would have been easier to capture for her as well.

The other part that didn't make any sense to her was why they wanted a human specifically for breeding purposes. It was a well known fact that the entire Rannian race were sterile. As much as they looked down on other races, in the end they would all die out. This thought brought a small glimmer of joy to her heart. Maybe they thought there was a way to reproduce with humans. To her it was quite the odd loophole but no matter what the reason they wanted Robin, she really didn't need to know why. Really didn't matter to her anyway since it worked to her benefit in the long run. Once this job was done, she would have a new ship, be well compensated, Robin would no longer be her problem and her sister would be miserable. She couldn't help but smile at thought.

Pushing away from the console, she flew back to her cargo. Robin was still out and there was a good chance he would sleep the rest of the trip to Rann. Blackfire was somewhat disappointed but then she really wasn't allow to do too much to him anyway. If she showed up with him bloody and bruised it might effect the amount of her payment. Deciding it wasn't worth it, she left him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note-Whenever [ ] is around a quote it means they are speaking in an alien language.

Chapter Eight-Pain

"Come on now, wakey, wakey." Robin was woken with a slap to the face. He wearily opened his eyes to see Blackfire hovering over him. He struggled to move again only to realize he was in the same awkward position as before. "Time to see your new home." He groaned in response noticing he was still gagged as well but now she had replaced the metal strap with a clothe one. He caught sight of the same object that had captured him back on earth floating next to Blackfire and he cringed in response. She caught his expression and smiled. "Now if you're really good and don't make such a fuss, I won't have to zap you."

As they exited the ship he did his best to pay attention to their surroundings. They appeared to be in the lowest level of a large city. Looking up he could still see the bright orange sky. This place was vast and even if he managed to escape it wouldn't be easy getting back to earth. He started to feel dizzy and he closed his eyes. That didn't seem to help and he was feeling even more light headed. Blackfire led the way lower into the center of the city until they entered one particular building. By this point Robin was having a hard time keep track of things. They were greeted by Blackfire's client and two other beings. The woman was clearly Rannian even though she was still concealing her face under a cloak. Her two companions appeared to be androids as they didn't require clothing and appeared to be made of some kind of metal. The client nodded at them both and they immediately hurried over to Robin. A conversation took place that he didn't understand since they were speaking in an alien language. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. In this moment, he really wondered if he'd ever see Starfire again and his heart sank in his chest.

["Here's that sample you asked for as well. He's a little tapped out for now but I'm sure if you give him some protein he'll be up and running."] Blackfire handed over the case to her client.

["He doesn't seem to be doing very well,"] one of the androids chimed in. The client became tense and hurried over despite her better judgment. Without a second thought she pulled his mask off with one hand to get a better look at him. He let out a weak breath and attempted to inhale. The next breath was shallow and brought a concerned look to her face.

["It's our atmosphere, ma'am. His oxygen levels appear to be dangerously low."] The cloaked woman gently removed the gag in his mouth. She motioned for them to follow her further inside. The two androids headed into a nearby room with Robin and closed the door behind them.

["I'm sure he'll be fine. He's pretty resilient. Now about my payment..."] Blackfire received a glare in response.

["You will not receive payment until I know he is healthy enough for what I need him for. If he dies you'll get nothing."]

["Then I guess I'll be sticking around for awhile,"] the Tamaranean crossed her arms over her chest. Her client smiled back from under her hood.

["I'd recommend not wondering into the city. You won't receive a warm welcome."]

000000000000

It took every ounce of strength for Robin to stay conscious. He turned his head to feel an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His head was less cloudy allowing him to think a little better. Once the two androids finished checking his vitals and making sure he was okay, he could feel them moving him. Before he had a grasp on what was happening he felt warmth covering his entire body. His surroundings became hotter and he realized he was laying in something similar to a bathtub. He let out a groan in response.

"It's okay, just need to decontaminate you." He was surprised he understood the one android as they started scrubbing him all over. He didn't remember them removing his only shred of clothing but it was gone now leaving him vulnerable. Despite receiving the much needed oxygen, there was a definite unnerving feeling of fear that he couldn't shake. Once they finished cleaning him up he was moved again, this time onto an exam table with a bright light overhead. He was turned on his side and suddenly felt a pain in his lower back. He let out an abrupt yell and attempted to move away but was held in place. "Do not struggle, it is important that you remain still." He grit his teeth and balled his fists. It felt like fire coursing through his body and after a couple of seconds of pain, it melted away leaving the area sore. "Very good, we can't have you fighting against us during the initial examinations. " The statement caused his stomach to do an unsettling flip. He attempted to move only to confirm his fear and sent him into a panic.

"What did you do to me," His tone clearly revealed he was scared and he couldn't hide it.

"It is best that you remain calm. The injection into your spine will restrict you movements during our tests. It will wear off in awhile."

"If you're so worried about something like that why not put me to sleep," the edge was still in his voice despite his efforts to sound angry.

"Our examinations require you fully lucid." He gulped nervously at that statement. It wasn't that he couldn't handle pain, it was the unknown factor that worried him. He knew they needed him alive but it didn't mean they had to be gentle. And considering they were unfeeling androids, Robin knew they most likely would not be.

He wasn't sure of everything that was done throughout the process but he knew it was as unpleasant as he expected it to be. There had been scans done of his entire body, measurements taken, blood drawn, spinal fluid extracted and at some point they even forced a urine sample which was not an enjoyable experience at all. He had voiced discomfort but after so many times they stopped responding to him. By the time is was all over he was trembling involuntarily despite the injection they had given him at the beginning. He had lost track of time although it felt like it had all but stopped by now. "Okay, you are all done. You did very well." The kind words did nothing for him. There was so much residual pain at this point his consciousness was starting to slip. [ "He's all yours, ma'am,"] he heard the one android speak gibberish again. His head fell to one side and he realized for the first time he was no longer in the sterile exam room. He felt clothing against his skin as well as the warmth of blankets.

He shifted and every muscle protested from the slight movement. His head was pounding against his eyes and everything seemed to be aching now.

"I am certain you are experiencing some discomfort. It should pass in time." Again he was surprised he understood and he sat up to see where the statement came from. The cloaked woman from before sat in a chair nearby. One of her androids was standing next to the bed he was currently occupying. Getting his barrings together, he glanced around the room. The decor was simple but appeared to be a living quarter. Almost like a hotel suite from the future. "I doubt you understand why you are here." Robin realized she was still talking in her own language but the android was translating the words before they reached his ears. Gritting his teeth, he looked for anything he could use as a weapon. Not wasting any time he leaped from the bed as quickly as physically possible and grabbed a nearby pole that was holding up a piece of art. Bringing his now make shift staff around, he pointed it at her.

"I don't care what reason you had to bring me here. It was against my will and I won't do whatever it is you want."

"I believe if you would calm down and hear me out, you would understand the importance." She seemed unwavering even though he was threatening her with a weapon.

"Blackfire told me enough. I won't let you use me for that." She smiled slightly, removing her hood and revealing her face. Her pale blueish skin would have spooked anyone else but Robin had been living with an alien for years now so it left him unfazed.

"You don't seem to understand you don't have an option. You can either cooperate or it can be by force. All depends on you." He started to back away towards the door. He was surprised when it actually opened. No one chased after him as he bolted from the room and ran down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Chaos

Blackfire sat in the pilot's seat of her new ship bored out of her mind. She was waiting for an alert to come up on the control panel letting her know her payment had been transferred to her. Then she could get as far away from this planet as possible. After all if her client had made the connection that their species could procreate with humans like Robin it wasn't much of a leap that they could also do so with Tamaraneans as well. She wouldn't be used for something like that and she hoped that conclusion wasn't realized while she was still there. If they were desperate enough to breed with humans who knows what they were willing to do. Starfire had been able to live on earth for years so her concern had merit. The thought of her little sister was a much more pleasant thought. She wondered how she was doing without her precious Robin. She was certain she was miserable which brought joy to her heart. She would love nothing more then to see it first hand. It was almost tempting enough for her to go back to earth to witness the devastation. Drop off Robin's belongings at her feet and soak in every drop of sadness.

She had taken a moment earlier to retrieved Robin's mask. Reaching over, she opened a nearby hatch on the main console and pulled his belt out as well.

"I wonder what kind of goodies are in here?" She started rummaging through the compartments when she noticed a soft flashing red light. Quickly she opened that pouch and pulled out one of the four trackers. "Oh crap..." Just as she realized what these devices meant she felt her ship move unnaturally. It shifted again and suddenly without warning the ceiling was torn open. She was suddenly on the receiving end of a very familiar green glare.

"Hello dear sister. Where is Robin?"

"Well look what we have here," Blackfire smiled like a maniac and held up Robin's mask. "Sorry, I don't have him anymore but I saved you a souvenir."

"Then I have no reason to go easy on you." Starfire flew into the destroyed ship, hitting her sister with everything she had. Blackfire was quick to defend herself but it was not enough. Her sister was in a full rage and it was fueling a strength that she wasn't used to. Star pummeled her through the ship and into the ground below. She finally managed to bring her legs in front of her and kick her younger sister off. She flew up and locked hands with her in an attempt to push her away.

"Why so upset, sister dear?"

"You took Robin away! And ruined my birthday!" Star pushed back now only inches away from her face.

"Oh that, I was just doing you a favor."

"And how would your actions be favorable to me?" Blackfire shrugged slightly.

"The two of you would never work out. I mean, did you seriously think he'd stay with you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Blackfire kneed her in the stomach in order to put some distance between them but kept her confident stance.

"Please, like I didn't see the guards from Tamaran. I know what that's about. Even if you had a chance with Robin, they won't let you two be together. The Grand Physician will see to it. If I hadn't taken him when I did, he would have been picked apart and when it was all over with he would hate you." Blackfire could tell her words were getting to her which caused her to grin even more. "And besides all that, you have no idea about romance and how Tamaraneans are when their 'in love'. We have no control over our emotions and usually end up physically hurting those closest to us. Your 'relationship' has an expiration date and it's all on you."

"You don't know that! You don't know Robin the way I do." Heat was starting to resonate off Star's being.

"I don't have to..." her sister yelled back at her in a mocking tone, "I know from my own experiences. Men much stronger then your boyfriend. But don't listen to me, when it's all said and done you'll not only lose him as a love interest but also as a friend." Starfire was done talking and charged at her again letting out a yell.

"I will not listen to you anymore, Sister." She slammed her into several buildings. Just when Blackfire thought she had an opening Star fired star bolts and this time they had a lot more power behind them. Once she recovered from that attack, another followed as Starfire blasted her again. Green energy sizzled from her eyes. That energy wrapped around her entire body and she charged her sister again.

Cyborg was monitoring the fight and wished he had popcorn. He watched with glee as Starfire landed blow after blow on her sister.

"Oh, that's my girl!"

"Quiet...I need to concentrate," Raven grumbled from her seat next to him.

"Right, sorry." She went back to her task of finding Robin. She had initially thought it would be easy on a planet where he was the only human but it appeared to be much more difficult. Occasionally she felt his emotions but it was like a phantom, darting away just out of reach. She could tell he was scared and angry. Every so often she could also feel the pain he was in. It brought tears to her eyes which surprised even her. "Hey, you okay?"

"I said I need to concentrate," she said back quietly.

00000000000

Robin didn't get far before feeling the lack of oxygen in the air but even so he kept pushing forward. For once he didn't have a plan but knew he had to get as far away as possible. Turning the first corner he ran right into the other android from earlier.

"You are not supposed to be out here," it stated as it moved towards him. He took a step back already breathing hard. The android reached a hand for him and he responded by swinging the pole. He made contact and took one of the arms off. His next swing slammed into the machines head. "Please do not resist. Your body cannot process our atmosphere. You will damage your..."

"Shut up!" He hit it again knocking it off it's feet. He forced himself to take as deep a breath as possible. While they had been right about there not being enough oxygen for him in the air, what they didn't know was he was used to this kind of thing. He had trained in high altitudes, climbed enough mountains to know he just had to pace himself. While he told himself this and tried his best to control his breathing it didn't change the fact that he was starting to stumble the further he went.

"ROBIN," Raven's voice echoed in his head. Her presence in his mind was painful making his head ache even more then before.

"Raven?" He waited for a response but there was nothing but silence. He kept moving forward. Several minutes later he felt her presence again in his mind and it caused him to fall against the wall in pain.

"We're on Rann...," she tried to say more but the pain became too much and his mind seemed to push her out. "Robin!" She couldn't understand what was blocking her. As soon as she could get a lock on his location she could teleport to him and get him back to the ship. Then once Starfire was satisfied with the beating she was giving her sister they could leave this place.

"Raven..." His voice came back weakly and she felt his pain full force. It knocked her back in her seat and completely out of his head.

"What happened," Cyborg reached over to her. She shook her head, rubbing her one temple.

"He's hurt...I don't know why but my link isn't working," She covered her mouth in an attempt to not be ill. "I need to take a break."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It'll give Star more time to vent," With Beast boy not here to laugh at his joke, Cyborg realized he wished he could do more to help but for now he needed to stay put. There was no point going out to find Robin and run the risk of getting lost. Reaching over to the ship's main console, he pressed the communicator for Starfire.

"Hey, Star. Ravens' having a hard time locating Robin but she was able to determine he is here. See if Blackfire'll tell you where he is." He could hear the other Tamaranean laughing on the other end of the line.

"Well that't not likely besides I'm having too much fun," Blackfire replied with a chirp in her tone.

"Then I guess I have not kicked enough of the ass then," Starfire charged at her again, fist pulled back preparing to make contact with her sister's face. Raven glanced up and blinked in shock.

"Did she just cuss?" Cyborg and she exchanged surprised looks.

000000000000

Robin wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had to find out where the rest of his team was but every step was harder then the last. Three more androids came down the hallway and he waited for them to get close enough before making his move. The first one he came in contact with he brought his weapon forward in a short jab, breaking the machine's face. The next one he went low going for the legs and knocking it to the ground. He brought the end of the make shift staff down with all his weight. The last one was going to give him trouble as his vision started to blur. He heard soft footsteps behind him and glanced back to see his alien captor heading in his direction with the other android.

"You are only making things more difficult on yourself." Even though she spoke softly he could hear her. Without another thought, he moved forward and brought the pole around in order to take the last obstacle down. He missed his opening and his weapon was caught and broken. His breathing was now coming out in gasps and he knew he was out of options. His legs felt weak and his knees buckled under his weight. He had no fight left as she reached him. The android roughly forced him up and moved in step behind it's master. They didn't seem to be headed back to the nice room with the comfy bed. "I was going to give you more time to adapt to things here but you had to be so rash. Clearly there's no point taking things slow." Just like last time Robin kept falling in and out of consciousness which made it very hard to listen to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Escape

Robin couldn't help but notice his captor's strategy. He never seemed to wake up in the same location which made it hard to figure out where he was and how to escape. So far this room was the most uncomfortable. It was annoyingly cold and the smell of sterile chemicals burned the inside of his nose. As he became more aware he realized his arms and legs were restrained again. He was sitting up about half way in a very uncomfortable metal chair. Glancing down at his arm he noticed two large IVs attached to his right wrist. It made his entire arm sore. He wondered what she was giving him. Sucking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and attempted to reach Raven. Maybe their link worked both ways. Unfortunately he didn't get very far in his efforts when the door across the room opened quickly. A feeling of shock ran up his back and his nerves kicked in.

His captor was quiet as she entered the room with her android bringing all sort of disturbing looking equipment with her. She continued to work in silence only making him even more nervous. Taking hold of what looked like a syringe she came closer to him and plunged it into one of the lines going to his IV. The effects took only seconds as he felt his heart start to race. She then proceeded to pull on very long rubber gloves and placed a medical mask over her nose and mouth. After adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose she finally turned to him. He was actually glaring at her and she was clearly amused.

"I had no intention of being so 'hands on' with your initial extraction but since you chose not to cooperate I decided it would prove to be educational. After all I probably know more about your anatomy than you do." She leaned over him in an intimidating manner as she spoke.

"You should just give up. My teammates are here and it's only a matter of time before they find you," He eyed her hand wearily as it slid under the thin sheet covering him. Her touch was cold as he felt her fingers between his legs. He let out a gasp as she roughly grabbed and stroked, her touch lingering longer than necessary. She moved closer to his face with a satisfying gleam in her eyes.

"Considering the size of this city and the fact that no one knows you're here except me, I'm not too worried" She removed her hand and took a seat on a nearby stool, gliding in a direction he didn't want her to go. "Since you refused to listen to me earlier I think this is a good time to talk, don't you," she started as she settled between his legs at the other end of the chair. His knees were forced to bend more as they were pushed further apart to accommodate her. A light hovering nearby came closer as well. Robin swallowed hard already knowing where this was headed. "I suppose I should start with my name. It doesn't make sense to have such an intimate moment with you and have you not know. I am Alaia and in case you weren't informed you are on a planet called Rann." She paused as though expecting him to return pleasantries.

"I don't care," he spat back through gritted teeth. He certainly was not up for conversation while she was looking him over the way she was.

"Strange, I always thought it was polite to then say your name. That's fine though, that Tamaranean mentioned you go by Robin." His jawline visibly tightened when she said his name. "Now you are probably feeling a little on edge which is normal. The stimulant I gave you earlier should increase your adrenaline, endorphins and testosterone. You should start to respond sexually without any external assistance but then that wouldn't be as interesting. For future reference, it is important that I know what properly stimulates you without chemical assistance." She noted him shifting as much as he could away from her.. "As I was saying..." she pulled her instruments over as she spoke. "I am sure the Tamaranean informed you that I wanted you for breeding purposes however it is much more then that. You are not the first human to visit our planet. For decades my species has been unable to reproduce meaning we had to look for other means to prolong our way of life. So far there has not been any success except for one male human mating with one of our females. I am attempting to recreate this achievement." By this time in her story she had removed the sheet and was eyeing his exposed genitals as though he was some kind of prize. He knew his face was turning red the longer she looked him over. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and dropped his head back. He didn't know why this seemed worse then the situation with Blackfire on the ship but it did. Maybe because he felt like a lab rat. With Blackfire he knew she just wanted to toy with his emotions and demoralize him.

There was an unpleasant sensation that broke his thought process. He then felt her hands again in places that he wasn't used to being touch. Despite his best efforts, his reaction was typical which made him want to be sick. The others had to find him soon. He couldn't live the rest of his life like this. Just as that realization hit him he felt something metal entering his urethra. He let out a disapproving noise and glanced down to confirm that was exactly what she was doing.

"Your organ has engorged nicely. You'll only feel discomfort from the suctioning tube initially." He grit his teeth because it was oddly starting to feel good and he hated that.

"You don't have to be so forceful, I thought you wanted to observe this naturally," he was practically yelling at her trying to distract himself.

"As I already explained, you decided to be difficult so we have to do this the more forceful way. I would have preferred otherwise." Suddenly it felt like an earthquake as the building shook around them. It was enough for her to stop. Robin sucked in a deep breath trying to calm down.

"What is going on," Alaia turned to the Android standing by.

"Apparently two Tamaraneans are fighting in the city limits. Two females and they are doing quite a lot of damage." This news caused his heart rate to increase. One of them had to be Starfire.

"Barbarians. If they are caught it could come back on me," She grumbled but noticed Robin paying close attention to see what she was going to do next. "Nothing I can do about it right now. Need to get back to this, right?" There was an annoying tone to her voice for the first time and he narrowed his gaze at her. She wasn't going to let him get out of this so easily.

000000000000

Blackfire was slammed into another building cracking the glass as she made impact. Before Starfire was able to land another punch, her sister brought her legs up and kicked her backwards. She almost crashed into another building but was able to stop mid-air.

"You are going to tell me where Robin is." She yelled as she flew towards Blackfire again. The response was a chuckle as she pulled bits of glass and metal out of her hair.

"I don't know why you care so much. He'll get treated well here. No more running around with the rest of you freaks chasing criminals. Don't you think that life is too dangerous for someone so normal?" She received another punch to her face in response to her statement. Star wasn't holding back as she then knocked both of them out of sky and to the ground.

"That is not for you to decide!" Her sister smiled mischievously at her.

"Are you jealous, sister? I've gotten closer to Robin then you ever did." Her statement received another fist to the face which she took in stride. She grabbed Starfire by the front if her shirt and pulled her closer. "After all, I've seen him in ways you haven't. Have you ever seen him when you're not playing heroes? Without the suit and mask? I've seen him at his most vulnerable, in his most intimate moment. And you should really wonder why he hasn't let you in like that." The response was green beams shotfrom her sister's eyes, pushing her back into the ground. Starfire then went over to some kind of traffic sign and proceeded to beat her sister with it. After so many blows she paused when she heard Cyborg from her communicator.

"Star, I would love nothing more then to keep watching you destroy Blackfire but we gotta go." She dropped the sign and flew off, not saying another word to her sister. She hurried back to the ship in hopes that Raven had already found Robin. Then they could leave this place before she had to think too much about about what Blackfire said...but he wasn't there and her heart sank. Raven was clearly focusing more then normal with her fingers pressed against her temple.

"She's still looking," she asked Cyborg in a quiet tone.

"Yeah but she's getting there. As soon as she finds him she's going to teleport both of you to his location." She nodded silently clasping her hands together. Several minutes went by before Raven opened her eyes and reached back to Starfire.

"I found him," she stated and teleported the two of them out of the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-Feelings

Robin could not hold back the throaty moan as he slammed his eyes shut and shifted forward as much as possible. The level of pleasure was like nothing he'd ever felt and even though he hated how he was reacting, it was inevitable. The pulsating from below started to subside and he laid there spent and panting hard.

"See, that wasn't so bad. You did exceptionally well," Alaia said as she looked over the sample she had just extracted. Robin's senses were starting to come back and he felt disgusted. "I will have to make certain your diet is able to sustain the high demand this will have on your body." He let out a tired noise. "Now you're still too tense, you need to relax." He let out a shaky breath. "That's better," She proceeded to remove a device from his urethra slowly and received a whimper in return. " I believe we will start with one extraction a day and once your body gets used to it we can increase from there." She glanced up to see if he was listening to her.

"Are you done yet," He sounded hoarse and a little annoyed.

"It's okay once I get you all cleaned up you can sleep and then I will get you something you can eat." If this was her attempt to be nice it was pathetic. It sounded like she was talking to a pet. She continued to clean the delicate skin making sure to be thorough. Despite her efforts to be gentle it was clear that this part of the process was also uncomfortable for him. Once she was finished, Robin felt the chair begin to move as it brought his legs down and had him sitting up now. The thin paper sheet was put back in place over his lower half giving him some decency. The exhaustion was hitting him hard now and he just wanted to sleep. "I'll have my android get you settled back in your..." The lights began to flicker in the room and she turned just in time to see two individuals standing behind her. The pale one could actually pass as being from Rann while the other was obviously a Tamaranean. She knew exactly who they were and stood from her seat. "You can't be here..." Starfire was still unsatisfied with the fight she just came from as she launched herself at Alaia. She knocked over the cart of instruments and the vile she had just collected. It shattered in the scuffle. It was obvious Alaia was not a fighter and was unable to hold off Star's assault.

"No, Starfire...stop. What are you doing," Raven's flat tone revealed she had no intention of stopping her friend. When the android moved in to assist his master Raven didn't even move as the android was pulled apart by her black force.

"Get off of me, you simpleton!" Starfire was pulling her by her hair. She appeared as though she had no control over herself. She finally released her and moved away to give her some space. "Now there is a perfectly obvious explanation for all of this..." She was cut off when a black wave of energy knocked her to the floor. Bewildered, she glanced up looking for what hit her. Starfire was the first to approach Robin, somewhat at a loss for words. Her sister was right she had never seen him like this. He was always so put together but was quite the opposite of that now. His hair was disheveled and he seemed out of it almost as though he was drugged.

Raven silently floated over to Alaia, getting dangerously close to her. Her mind reached into her head and was able to see some of what she had done to Robin earlier.

"You hurt my friend...no one hurts my friends." Without saying anything else another black wave knocked her against the wall. Raven remained where she was for a minute to make sure she wasn't getting back up before she heard Starfire behind her.

"Robin?" His eyelids fluttered and he attempted to look up at her. She reached over and touched his face. He leaned into her palm, his mouth brushing against her skin. She started turning bright orange in response and moved quickly to break the restraints holding him down. She went to pull the sheet off and immediately let out a squeak of embarrassment before flying behind Raven.

"Is there a problem?"

"Robin is um naked?" This information made even Raven blush.

Uh well,...why is that a problem for you? I would think you'd be okay with something like that. You two are dating after all, right?" Starfire shook her head blushing even more.

"It is not the same. He is not awake and I don't have permission. We certainly are not betrothed," she continued to sputter causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Okay, Okay," Raven's cloak suddenly moved independently. It came off her shoulders and wrapped around Robin, covering him up. They both moved over still somewhat cautiously and Raven was careful to remove any of the equipment still attacked before Starfire lifted him from the chair. He let out a soft groan in response as she shifted him in her arms. Raven quickly teleported them back to the ship where Cyborg had the engines ready and they took off immediately. Starfire placed Robin in the seat next to her and buckled him in. Through her efforts she was uncoordinated and clumsy. She was still hyped up from all the fighting and just needed to calm down now. Robin was safe and her sister was stuck on that horrible planet but even knowing all that she was still worried. The Grand Physician would be waiting for them when they returned to earth. She noticed Robin turn in his seat and shiver some. Space probably felt pretty cold for humans now that she thought about it. Opening a compartment behind her seat she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"So we gonna talk about the elephant in the room since we're heading home," Raven asked the other two.

"But Beast Boy isn't here and certainly an elephant would not fit in our ship," Starfire pointed out.

"That's not what I meant. What are we going to do about the Grand Physician when we get back?" It was as though Raven knew Starfire was already thinking about it.

"Well hopefully Robin wakes up before we get there so we can at least give him a heads up. Not really sure how he's gonna handle the news," Cyborg said as he put the ship on auto pilot and turned his seat to face the rest of the team. He regarded Robin's condition for the first time and he was immediately concerned. "Does he look pale to you guys?" Raven turned back and noticed he did seem paler and she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"He feels hot as well." Considering they didn't know everything that was done to him there could be future health complications still to come. They wouldn't know how bad it would be until they got back to the Tower. Cyborg had already attempted to contact Beast boy but there was no answer. He wasn't too worried though since it was evening right now and BB liked to sleep. Until they were able to discuss a plan with Robin there really wasn't anything else they could do.

Starfire should have felt some relief that they rescued him, she should have felt some satisfaction beating up her sister _and_ the woman who had hired her but any righteous justice was snuffed out by the remaining worry. What would happen now with Robin and her? She was still convinced this was her fault. Blackfire would have not gone after him otherwise. Under all the worry, she started to doze off. It just then occurred to her that she was completely worn out. She had been awake for well over 48 hours and it had finally caught up to her and that didn't include all the fighting. Turning in her seat she leaned against the window and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Complications

It was the moment she had been dreading. Starfire could feel her heart sinking in her chest with each passing second. The Grand Physician was uncomfortably close to Robin looking him up and down. She held her breath when she noticed his grip tighten on Raven's cloak and he took a step back when the alien extended an arm to touch the side of his face.

"I don't require the Princess to join us back on Tamaran. I accept just taking you," he announced motioning to the two guards.

"Wait," Robin protested quickly, "Starfire and I can just go back to being friends. Then you can leave, right?" The Grand Physician pondered this suggestion for only a moment before responding.

"I don't believe you will agree to that. Especially not the princess. If you are absolutely sure of this then I will leave but take her with me." Starfire let out a gasp at the proposition. Robin's gaze turned in her direction, his expression cold.

"Robin?"

"You can take her with you." That statement brought tears to her eyes. Her felt like she was on fire and she moved towards him.

"But Robin...,"

"No, Starfire," he shouted at her and she recoiled back, "you have no right to ask me to do this! Not after _everything_ else that's happened." The two guards moved towards her and she was prepared to fight them if need be.

"Star," she heard Raven call out to her. Everything went black and she started panicking. "Star," She didn't know what she should do. "Starfire!" She sat up in her seat breathing hard and sweating. Taking in her surroundings she swallowed hard when she realized that Raven was restraining her with her powers. "You have to calm down, this space isn't big enough." She glanced over and Robin was still asleep next to her which brought a wave of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I think I had the nightmare. Sorry," she explained in a soft tone. Raven released her and let out a tired sigh.

"It doesn't do us any good if you destroy the ship," she grumbled back.

"How is anyone supposed to sleep with all this noise?" Robin let out a yawn and stretched in his seat. Starfire moved over to him and hugged him around the neck. She squeezed too tight and cut off his air. "Star, I can't breath," he wheezed out. She immediately let go and sat back. He coughed some and adjusted in his seat. "Guess you missed me," He smiled lightly at her causing her to turn a brighter shade. Cyborg cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"I really hate interrupting this moment but we gotta talk," He leaned forward on his knees, facing Robin in particular. Raven also turned in her seat to face him as well. He gulped, not sure if he liked all the attention he was suddenly receiving.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble now," he ran a hand over his face realizing he wasn't wearing his mask. His expression became panicked and he didn't know what to do.

"It's not that big of a deal, man," Cyborg assured him which caused him to slouch more in his seat.

"It does to me, I feel naked without my mask."

"Actually..," Raven shifted her gaze away from him, slightly blushing. He glanced down and realized he was covered in her cloak and he pulled it around himself even more.

"Really!? Oh great, just great."

"There's something much more important we need to talk about," Raven reiterated.

"When we got back to the Tower after Blackfire abducted you there was someone else waiting for us," Cyborg started, "Guy's name is the Grand Physician and he came to earth for you." Clearly this news was unsettling to Robin considering what he had just been through. Just the mention of Blackfire sent a chill up his back.

"Why does everyone want me all of the sudden," He asked quietly as he leaned forward.

"It's my fault," Starfire admitted. "Apparently when my people fall in love we send all these weird signals out. The Grand Physician is only called in if two different species fall in love to determine if it's an acceptable pairing," Robin blinked at her surprised at all the large words she had used. "The guards told me they want the two of us to go back to Tamaran. I can only assume so that the Grand Physician can examine both of us." Another chill shot up Robin's spine.

"Cyborg, do you think we can fight them?"

"Don't know but even if we win I'm sure it'll wreck the Tower, minimally."

"If we fight them, I have to go home," Star admitted wrapping her arms around herself and staring at the floor. It got awkwardly quiet between the four of them. Robin finally spoke up.

"Then we'll have to come up with something else." Starfire looked up at him and he gave a slight smile and reached over to take her hand. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." She wanted to smile back but her dream was still too fresh in her mind.

"Well we still have about two hours before we make it to earth so hopefully that's enough time. Really wish BB would get back to me. It's been too quiet," Cyborg stated as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Can it ever be too quiet," Raven asked back as she turned in her seat to face the front.

"You say that but you have to admit you have to be just a little bit worried, right?" She gave Cyborg an annoyed side look.

"No." Robin leaned back in his seat enjoying the banter between his two friends. He never thought he would miss Cyborg's teasing until now. He glanced over at Starfire and noticed she was clearly preoccupied with her thoughts. Apparently his overconfidence a minute ago didn't keep the worry away,

"Star, you alright?" Her emerald gaze shifted over to him and she attempted a feeble smile.

"I have been very concerned for your safety. I am glad that we were able to rescue you unharmed." His expression wavered some.

"I don't know about that. I feel like I could sleep for a week and still be tired," He admitted, fatigue evident in his tone. "I'm sorry I worried you." Everything her sister had said to her during their fight came rushing back like a wave and she wasn't even sure how to act around him. Once everything was resolved they would have to have a talk and the thought of that made her feel awkward. Was every relationship like this? All she really wanted to do was hug him and possible even snuggle in the back seat quietly while another part of her wanted to unload everything she had been feeling for the past two days. Of course if she did that it would be way too much for him to handle. She honestly didn't know what to do. This entire situation had dredged up some of her past before she was a part of the Titans as well that she never wanted to deal with again.

When he didn't get much more conversation from her, Robin settled into his seat watching space pass him outside the window. His muscles still ached and he didn't feel quite normal, kind of like the way he felt when he was fighting a cold. As much as he didn't want to he would most likely need to take some time off when they got back. His stomach growled at him in protest and he remembered he hadn't eaten during this whole ordeal but then that might have been in his best interest. Who knows what they might have tried to feed him on Rann. As much as his stomach complained though he felt kind of ill. He concluded that is was probably all the travelling that was bothering his stomach and left it at that. Right now he had more important issues to figure out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Sick

"Finally home." Cyborg announced as their ship came to a stop in the hangar. Robin swallowed hard and remained quiet. He hadn't managed to come up with a solid plan about all of this and realized the same fear he felt back on Blackfire's ship as well as on Rann was sneaking up on him again. He knew he had to face this though and there was no way out. It was still night when they returned, close to 3 a.m. actually. The Tower was dark as they made their way through quietly. Robin fought the urge to run to his room to grab a clean suit and mask before meeting this Grand Physician who was going to determine so much of his future. They heard a yell in the main room and knew it was definitely Beast boy.

"No! You can't do that!" They all hurried to their friend's aid and stopped in shock once the lights were turned on. "Seriously? Are you kidding me? You can't eat it that way, it's backwards." The Grand Physician actually looked perplexed as he held the piece of pizza the wrong way.

"I do not understand why it matters," He looked over the food inquisitively.

"It's just weird. No one eats it like that. Now it's your turn," The alien picked up one of the controllers for their gaming console. Raven was two seconds from sending Beast boy through a wall but held back.

"This is why you didn't answer us? We've been calling you for hours." He glanced over the back of the couch and saw them all standing there. He waved and hurried over.

"Hey, you're back," he exclaimed happily. Cyborg grabbed him by the front of his outfit and pulled him close.

"What are you doing? I thought you said the guy freaked you out."

"Well funny story. Turns out he's also vegetarian just like me. So I ordered us some pizza and then we got talking about our video game selection and one thing led to another. He's actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." They all slouched in his direction.

"Cool guy? He wants to dissect Robin or did you forget that?" Robin shivered at Cyborg's statement. The alien doctor chimed in from across the room.

"Actually I do not wish to dissect your friend. That would mean he would be dead. My intention is that he is alive through the process." This clarification didn't make him feel any better.

"Could we not talk about this right now. If there's no hurry, I'm gonna go get dressed." Beast boy stared at him in wonder.

"Whoa, time out. Robin doesn't have his mask on and no one let me know about this? That's crazy." Raven leaned into his face slightly seething by this point.

"Even if we wanted to tell you, you didn't pick up the ten times we called. We thought they took you hostage or something." He just shrugged back at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room now," Robin attempted to sneak away and almost lost his footing in the process. Glancing up he stopped short practically falling backwards when the two Tamaranean guards prevented him from leaving the room. The Grand Physician rose quietly from the couch and headed in their direction.

"No reason for that. We are not staying long after all." Before Robin even had a chance to turn, the alien doctor was already in his personal space and eyeing him. It caused him to take a step backwards and he felt the two guards right there again. "For some reason I was expecting to be more impressed with you considering the princess chose you as her mate."

"Mate," Robin interjected, "I think you're exaggerating our relationship a bit."

"Star already explained all of this and apparently that's what you two are now," Cyborg told him receiving an annoyed look back.

"But we only went out once! And technically the date was ruined before we could finish dinner," he argued back feeling heated about the topic.

"Well what about intent," Cyborg certainly wasn't helping his argument.

"Intent?" Now there was an edge to Robin's tone.

"Yeah, you know. Your intentions," Cyborg arched a suspicious eyebrow that made Robin let out an annoyed growl. The Grand Physician stepped between the two of them, pulling Robin's attention back to the matter at hand.

"None of this really matter. I have my order and have been patient long enough. I have been doing plenty of research in preparation of your arrival. " Robin gulped in his next breath feeling even more uneasy then a minute ago. The room felt hotter and he swayed on his feet.

"Must we leave so soon for Tamaran. We just got back," Starfire moved in front of Robin defensively. Now that she was standing close to him she couldn't help but notice uncomfortable he really was about the situation. In the past he was able to conceal a lot more wearing a mask whereas now it was obvious how he was feeling.

"As enjoyable as my time here has been, my time is valuable and we are already behind schedule." Now Robin was the one to realize Starfire was slightly trembling. Why was she so scared? Was it for him? He was having a hard time focusing on what was happening. Bringing his hand up to the side of his head, he realized he was sweating. He didn't even hear what Starfire said in rebuttal as he swayed more on his feet. He felt strong arms holding him up from behind and could only conclude it was one of the guards. Well if he was going to put up a fight that was out of the question now as the room started to spin. Everything went blurry and before he knew it the Grand Physician was standing over him with his hand pressed firmly on his chest. "His heart rate appears to be very low and his breathing is strained. Do you have a medical facility here?" As hesitant as Cyborg was, he realized they were out of options. Robin's breathing was more labored now. They normally didn't deal with these kind of situations often enough to be prepared so the Grand Physician's presence was an odd convenience. Clearly this was an after effect from what he went through on Rann. During the trip home they hadn't even spoken about it.

"Follow me," Cyborg led the way down the hall with the doctor and two guards carrying Robin on his heels. Beast boy was about to follow when Raven stopped him.

"We'll just get in the way for now," she told him.

Starfire took this chance to head to the roof. There was something she needed to do. Just as she suspected the Tamaranean ship was sitting on top of Titan's Tower. Attempting to be stealthy, she managed to get inside without damaging the door too much. She hurried to the console and after pressing a series of buttons she came face to face with who she thought was behind the Grand Physician coming to Earth in the first place. She immediately started yelling in her native tongue.

"There is no reason to use that kind of language, Daughter. Am I not allowed to be concerned about the decisions you are making?" Emperor Galfore calmly spoke back to her in English, knowing she preferred it to their own tongue. "Besides, you know about the restrictions we are under per the Vega Union Commission. They required the Grand Physician to step in."

"But they needed your approval. And you had to give the final order," her tone was becoming more and more upset. "You could have spoken with me first before making this kind of decision." It was quiet for an awkward minute before he replied to her.

"What is it you wish of me, Daughter?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Decisions

Robin's insides felt like they were on fire. He felt abnormally slim cool fingers running over his stomach and up his torso. They felt strange and he shivered in response glancing up to see the Grand Physician looking him over inquisitively. He thought he was going to be sick and tried to turn on his side but was held down by his shoulders. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was and started to panic.

"You gotta sit still for now, Robin. We have to figure out what's going on, okay," He heard Cyborg explain which brought on a wave of relief. Without thinking he grabbed onto Cyborg's arm and his friend caught the concern in his expression. His gaze shifted towards the alien doctor on the other side of the table. "Don't worry bout him, I'm not leaving." He received a weary nod in response.

"He is dehydrated and it appears that his lungs are slightly damaged from inadequate oxygen levels. Also you should scan to see if there is anything unusual in his body that could cause this kind of reaction." Cyborg confirmed everything the Grand Physician said was true. An oxygen mask was placed over Robin's face and he attempted to inhale deeply. He let out a disapproving groan as an IV was inserted into his arm as well. It was becoming difficult to comprehend everything going on around him now as he heard the sound of the medical equipment hummed to life. The sound made him suddenly realize how serious his condition was. Just as that thought went through his head he felt a tremor course through his body and he jolted on the table. It was like nothing he had experienced before. Cyborg was quick to restrain him as best he could so he wouldn't hurt himself. Once the convulsing started to calm down, Cyborg straightened up with a perplexed look on his face. The Grand Physician placed a hand on Robin's head.

"He appears to be unconscious now. It would be best to flush his system out in order to remove any toxins. This kind of stress is not beneficial for his health."

"Well obviously but we gotta figure this out first." The alien doctor clearly didn't understand sarcasm. Something beeped from his pocket and he pulled out what looked like some kind of communicator. The Grand Physician quietly read over the message.

"If you'll excuse me I need to handle something. I will check my supplies on the ship to see if I have anything that will help." At least he was attempting to be useful but Cyborg rolled his eyes once he left the room.

Hours went by with little results. Cyborg was going over the scans when there was a light knock on the door. Raven entered quietly to see how things were going.

"Can I do anything," she looked at the screen over his shoulder.

"Yeah, He needs another bag of fluids for his IV." She moved to the other side of the table and regarded Robin as she worked. He was still very pale and clearly had a high fever. She brushed several strands of hair off his forehead and gently placed her finger to his temple, closing her eyes.

"Have you checked his fever yet to see how high it is?"

"I did, it's 102.7 and keeps going up. There's gotta be something I'm missing that's causing this but I've checked the scans twice and haven't found anything. Not to mention he had a seizure earlier which is definitely not normal." His last statement surprised Raven. She kept searching to see if she could find anything on her own.

"There is definitely something here, I don't know how to explain it but it's not from earth. I hate to ask but have we considered taking him to the hospital?"

"That should not be necessary," the Grand Physician entered the room again, "What is your scan searching for?"

"When we were on Rann I noticed how advanced their tech was so I've been looking at anything non-organic. Figured that was a good place to start."

"I brought something that should help." The alien doctor reached into his cloak and retrieved a device that was clearly of alien origin. It looked more like something used for torture. Based on the two Titan's expressions he felt the need to explain what it did. "If there's anything harmful in his system that is abnormal this will remove it without harming him. Organic or otherwise."

"Guess it's worth a shot," Cyborg admitted. Once Robin was hooked up to the machine, the Grand Physician headed into the hallway to find Starfire.

"Ah Princess, I was coming to find you," she turned and was obviously hesitant but remained where she stood, "I received an order that my services are no longer needed here. While I am sure you had something to do with that decision, I will hold off my departure until we know your mate is okay." Starfire politely smiled all the while turning a deeper shade. "Still don't have that under control I see," He leaned towards her, "Aren't you worried that you could injure your mate if these side effects continue. Surprisingly, your physical make up is relatively close to that of a female human thus I don't believe the two of you will have any trouble consummating your relationship but there are Tamaranean attributes that could potentially cause harm to him. This does not concern you? " She looked away from him, unsure what to say but knowing she didn't want to have this conversation. For one she didn't want to discuss 'consummating' with anyone, least of all him. She still found it be confusing as they had just started their relationship. But he was correct, she definitely didn't want to hurt Robin or let Blackfire be right about their relationship.

"What do you think I should do?"

000000000000

The lights had been dimmed in the medical room. Robin felt something cold placed on his forehead as he came to. Despite his blurred vision he could make out Raven leaning over him. She adjusted the wet washcloth on his head before straightening up and realizing he was awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy...Did you need your cloak back," he answered before glancing wearily around the room, "I don't know where it is now." He didn't notice she had another one on.

"Yeah that's okay. You can keep it." Her answer brought a faint smile to his face. Even though he was still a little out of it at least there had been progress. Sure enough they had found micro-organisms in his bloodstream that had been triggered most likely when they had left Rann. Once they were removed, his condition drastically improved. And it was obvious that he could feel the effects as well as he attempted to sit up but wasn't able to. "You need to stay put," Raven warned him.

"No...I need to...to see Starfire. I have to talk to her." He explained as a shiver ran through his body.

"Whatever it is can wait." She brought an extra blanket up over his shoulders. Reluctantly he knew she was right and he settled down against the bed.

"At least he appears to be doing better," Raven turned to see the Grand Physician standing in the doorway. Robin attempted to get up again and Raven placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

"Did you need something," Raven turned more towards him taking her stand in front of her friend.

"I would hope it has been obvious that I do not intent to harm your leader, there. I am simply leaving and need my equipment." He moved further into the room and started packing up his machine that had been used earlier. "It is a shame that you and the Princess will not be joining me on Tamaran. It's obvious that she really cares about you." Robin blinked in shock. Once he was finished packing up, the alien doctor leaned in to get one last look at him. "Despite our short time together, I am glad that your prognosis is positive and you will be healthy shortly." Robin wasn't sure what to say to that but was definitely happy that he would be gone soon.

"Thank you?" With that, the Grand Physician left the room on his way to his ship. Raven was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah he's really scary." Her statement caused Robin to crack up but he was quick to cover his laughter.

"Didn't think anything scared you," he admitted and she just shrugged back.

"I'll let Starfire know to come visit you. Until then, stay put and get some sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Normal

By the time Starfire gathered up enough courage to go to the medical bay Robin had fallen asleep again. Quietly, she pulled the covers up more and lightly kissed his forehead. The past couple of days had been so hectic and there was so much she needed to talk to him about. Not so much because they went on one date but because he was her best friend and she could always tell him when something was bothering her. At least that was how things had always been between them. She took a seat next to his bed and placed her hand over his. This was the first time during everything that it was quiet and she realize how exhausted she felt. Her emotions were raw after going between full rage and worry. Glancing over at the clock she realized the sun was starting to rise and recharging would probably make her feel better. As silent as she had entered she slipped out and headed up to the roof.

Just as she thought, the sun had just peeked over the horizon. She walked over to the edge of the Tower and sat down. This was her normal ritual however Robin usually joined her. Now that she thought about it she wondered when he actually did sleep on a regular basis. He always pushed himself so hard it made her forget that he was human and could still get hurt. Despite the refreshing rays of sunshine the worry about the uncertain future came rushing back and she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. He wasn't really himself on the way home and she wondered if he blamed her for what happened since it was Blackfire who took him. She worried that this wouldn't just effect their romantic relationship but also their friendship just as her sister predicted.

"Can you take your feelings somewhere else," She blinked and glanced over to see Raven attempting to meditate.

"Oh I do apologize. I did not mean to disturb you." Raven opened one eye hoping that this meant Starfire would politely leave but this was never the case. "Um Raven, can I speak with you?" She sighed heavily in response.

"This is about Robin isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Raven sighed again and stood up knowing Starfire was not going to leave her alone.

"I didn't need to read your emotions if that's what you think. You don't hide it very well when you're upset," Starfire dropped her gaze and looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Please don't cry. I can't handled that." Despite her words, Raven's tone held no concern which Starfire was used to.

"Well it is just that Blackfire said that Tamaraneans get weird when they fall in love and then the Grand Physician said I would more then likely hurt Robin which I do not want to do. And you have a connection with him so I thought that maybe you would understand more about how he feels..."

"You have to stop this or you're going to explode," Raven finally interrupted her. Again her alien friend looked as though she would cry.

"I do not wish to explode, it is just this is most troublesome, more so then I thought it would be. Is it always like this?"

"Dating is complicated, you just have to work through it. If you want to know how he feels I think that you should ask him. Then you can tell him how you feel...maybe give him the short version. Also you really need to consider the source when it comes to your sister. Misery loves company after all."

"I suppose she is miserable. I will talk to him and try not to worry so much."

"Good," Starfire resisted the urge to hug her.

000000000000

It was the low angry growl that finally woke Robin up this time. He couldn't ignore his stomach's protests any longer and he pushed the button on the side of the bed in order to sit up. He was relieved he didn't feel nearly as bad as he did the night before. This entire situation had really thrown him off his game and he was desperate for things to go back to the way they were. At some point Cyborg had graciously given him his bathrobe so he wouldn't feel so indecent anymore. Just as that thought went through his head Cyborg knocked loudly on the door as he came in.

"How yah feelin?"

"Hungry," was the obvious reply.

"Good to hear it cause breakfast is coming up in a minute. You at least look like you're feeling better," he replied while looking at the nearby monitor to confirm it. "I think you should probably take a couple of days off though, maybe just hang back and let the rest of the team handle any issues that come up," his tone was much more serious now.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea?" Cyborg blinked in shock.

"Glad you agree for a change. Honestly if that Grand Physician guy hadn't been here I don't know if we would be having this conversation," Now it was Robin who looked shocked and Cyborg snicked in response. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this no mask look of yours. Go back to being all secretive and not getting kidnapped by alien women, okay?" He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. There was another knock on the door only this time is was much lighter. Starfire smiled as she carried a rather large covered tray.

"I hope you are hungry. I have made you the most amazing meal ever." His immediate thought was that she had figured out how to recreate Tamaranean food and it worried him. She wasn't known for actually cooking anything edible before and at one point had been banned from the kitchen for almost setting the place on fire. She noticed his heart rate on the one monitor had increased slightly and concern took over her features. "Are you in distress, Robin? I trust you are feeling better, yes?" He forced a faint grin in response not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh he's just happy to see you. I'll leave you two alone." Cyborg was doing that thing he always did and Robin glared at him as he left. Starfire set the tray down and lifted the lid to reveal her masterpiece. She beamed with pride.

"I wasn't sure what you would like to eat so I made all your favorites." She announced as he looked over the tray filled with waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, juice, coffee, and a bowl of oatmeal.

"Star, this must had taken you all morning, thank you." She attempted to cover the obvious blush but he had noticed anyway.

"Please, eat. I am sure you are very hungry." He didn't say anything else and took on some of her eating habits as he demolished most of what was there in a small amount of time.

"That was really good. When did you learn to cook?"

"This morning...I went on the internet." Robin concealed his worry as the internet was also something she had been banned from after she accidentally signed up for an inappropriate website which resulted in a large bill sent to the Tower. "It's not as evil as you said it was," she stated as though reading his mind, "I found other information that I believe will be most useful," this statement only confirmed his suspicion that he would likely be getting another bill.

"Did you "buy" anything I should know about," there was a joking tone in his voice.

"No, I did not. I was looking at information that could help us." She dropped her eyes to her lap and was blushing again.

"Um, okay. Like what?"

"Human biology." Robin got quiet and suddenly became very self conscious. "I figured I have never thought much about it but it is something that will effect us, yes?" Robin swallowed hard and nodded back. She was right and there wasn't any harm in her being curious. It would technically be easier on them if she had some knowledge about how his body worked, maybe. That thought made him nervous for some reason. Starfire wasn't her sister and she certainly wasn't some random alien using him for breeding. He had known her for years now. His thoughtful silence made her worry that he was becoming distant. She couldn't hold back anymore. "Robin...I'm sorry about all of this," she blurted out and he immediately reached over and took her hand.

"Why are you apologizing, Star. None of this was your fault."

"But Blackfire would not have attacked you if it was not for me and she told me that it was because we went on the date and..."

"And I'm the one who suggested we go out so it's not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for this, okay," she nodded back quietly, "Did you think this would change anything?"

"I was worried that you would not want to be my friend anymore," she confessed. He leaned forward and lifted her face towards his. He pressed his lips softly against hers and he heard her sigh in response. As he cupped her cheek with his hand he noticed she started to pull the sheet and blanket down that was covering his lower half. Opening his eyes he realized she was more focused on that then kissing.

"Starfire!" He pulled away from her and quickly grabbed the blankets to pull them up higher.

"I am very sorry, I am just the curious." Despite the innocent smile she was giving him the suspicious look remained in place. She let out a huff and scooted back some. "I will leave it alone."

"Thank you," he grumbled back. "I get you're curious Starfire but maybe we can discuss this kind of thing some other time. I've been pawed at more then I like to admit lately." She agreed but it was clear she wasn't happy about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Boredom

A shower and fresh suit made Robin feel so much better. Thankfully Cyborg agreed that he didn't have to stay in the sick bay any longer. Robin was sure he also didn't want to deal with his constant whining since he didn't do well sitting still for too long. But he had agreed to take it easy and not go out on patrol with the rest of the team. Each night, they would go out and he would help from the Tower. Exiting his room he headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat. Cyborg had made chili the night before. Grabbing a bowl, he walked into the living area and had a seat on the couch. Everything for the past two nights had worked great except for one little issue he had.

"Hey, so I gotta question for you..." The team kept leaving one member behind to "keep an eye" on him. He waited for Beast boy to continue. "Okay so in most scifi movies when someone is abducted by aliens they you know, usually probe them. So did you..."

"I don't want to talk about it," He interrupted him abruptly and proceeded to eat quickly in an effort to ignore the chill that shot up his spine.

"Well that's an obvious yes," Beast boy went back to his video game. This conversation caused Robin to shutter and he pulled out his communicator to see if there was any news that could distract him.

"It's really not a bad thing that it's so quiet," Cyborg stated but could tell from the look on Robin's face that he was aching for some action. "I promise if anything comes up, we'll call."

"Okay, thanks," he ended the call.

"He's going to keep driving all of us crazy until we let him patrol again," Cyborg stated as he put his communicator up.

"I'm sure he just wants something to focus on. It's not like he's good at taking it easy the rest of the time."

"Yeah but these past couple of days he's been even more determined, just wish he'd chill out for now," as Cyborg stated the obvious his communicator went off again.

"There's a house alarm going off on the east side of town," their fearless leader announced, sounding oddly excited.

"So now we're checking on breaking in's," Raven clearly sounded annoyed.

"We'll check it out, thanks." The line disconnected. Robin let out a huff.

"Fine, I won't help out."

"It's okay, they got this. Now back to my question. I don't know where that idea came from but I'm sure there is some truth to it."

"What idea?"

"That aliens like to probe humans in the butt," Robin let out an annoyed sound. "What, too soon?"

"I have an idea, remember that time _you_ almost got abducted by an alien who wanted you as a pet? Let's talk about that instead." Beast boy turned from his video game so Robin could see the glare he was giving him.

"Dude, uncool." Robin got up and headed for the door.

"That's it, I'm leaving. There's something in town I wanted to do so might as well go now as I am clearly not needed."

"Just don't go fighting any bad guys," Beast boy didn't even bother looking over his shoulder.

00000000000000

When Robin returned to the Tower it was dark inside. It was possible that the rest of the team was still out or maybe even asleep. Sneaking into the kitchen, he placed one of the two boxes he brought back in the fridge. As he closed the door, the light came on and he turned to see both Cyborg and Raven standing there.

"Busy night?" Raven's tone had an obvious hint of sarcasm to it.

"I had to get out."

"And what did you do on your night out," Cyborg inquired, his tone annoyingly pleasant.

"I went shopping."

"Reeeaaallly," now he was being sarcastic," And we didn't stop _any_ criminals during this shopping spree?"

"So I'm not allowed to run an errand?" By now he was slouching.

"Answer the question," Raven demanded.

"...I'm the leader and..."

"Iiiiiiiiiihhh," Cyborg interrupted him and turned towards the TV in the main room, "I believe what you meant to say is 'Yes, I did beat up bad guys tonight even though I was told to stay behind and relax. " He pressed a button on his arm and the screen turned on. It was a recording from a security camera at the mall of Robin stopping a shop lifter. Cyborg paused the feed just as Robin was mid-air preparing to kick the guy in the back. "Now I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation here. Surely that isn't you but someone pretending to be you."

"Or maybe it's you but from some imaginary alternate universe," Raven suggested rolling her eyes.

"You both know it's me. What was I supposed to do? Let him get away?"

"You're supposed to not overdue it," Cyborg stated through gritted teeth, "I'm going to handcuff you to your bed, take away all your gadgets and then I'm gonna bolt the door locked just so I know you won't try anything." Robin shrugged at the threat.

"I could still get out of that." Cyborg was about to erupt when Raven calmly stepped in.

"We're just worried about you. Can't you take a couple more days off?" He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up some, realized what he did and smoothed it back again.

"I'm being treated like a kid! I hate being cooped up in the Tower all the day long."

"Seriously! Raven and I both saw how bad you were just a couple of days ago and the reason you're being treated like a kid is because you're acting like one." Raven put her hand up before the conversation escalated anymore.

"We're not the only one's worried about you. Starfire was really upset when we got back and you weren't here," Raven added causing him to slouch more and finally let out an annoyed sound.

"Fine, I'll stay in but only for three more days and then I need to get out." The other two Titans exchanged glances and nodded.

"We'll agree to that," they said in unison.

"Great, I'm going to bed." He grabbed the second box and headed for his room.

"So what was in the box," Cyborg hollered after him but didn't receive an answer.

00000000000000

"We could play the board game, yes?"

"No thanks."

"Or we could watch a movie."

"Don't think so."

"Mmm,..."

"Starfire it's fine. I'm just not in the mood," Robin remained slouched next to her on the couch. It was another quiet night and he was bored out of his mind. There wasn't any work for him to do in the Tower. He had spent the afternoon organizing the evidence room which had been his last attempt to occupy his attention.

"Okay, if you need me I will be in my room." She quietly floated down the hallway. After sulking alone for several minutes he decided that he should at least spend some time with Starfire. Probably apologize for being so irritated. She was just worried about him after all. Heading over to the fridge, he pulled out the box from the night before. He made a stop at his room before heading to her room. He knocked and waited for her to answer. The door slid open slightly and she peered out. "Are you still in the bad mood," She inquired before smelling something sweet. She quickly opened the door all the way to see him standing there with a wrapped present in one hand and a cupcake in the other.

"You know we never did get to finish celebrating your birthday." She yanked him in and shut the door behind them. He almost dropped her dessert but managed not to as they sat on her bed.

"It's a tiny cake just for me!" She giggled. On top of it was a single candle he had lit in the kitchen.

"Go ahead and make a wish." Starfire stared in awe.

"I get a wish?"

"Well yeah, you make a wish and then blow the candle out. It's tradition." She got very quiet as she contemplated what she wanted.

"And if I make this wish, you are obligated to fulfill my request, yes?"

"Um, I guess." Without another thought she blew the candle out and scarfed the cupcake quickly.

"Oh what a glorious little cake! It tasted like strawberries."

"I'm glad you liked it. Here..." He handed her the gift and she stared at it with excitement. Robin did his best to hide his laughter but she really was like a little kid at times. The wrapping paper was torn to shreds in a matter of seconds. She opened the small box to reveal a silver necklace with a star pendant. "I've never really seen you wear jewelry but thought you might like this."

"Robin, it's beautiful." He smiled back at her and helped her put it on.

"Looks nice on you. Figured I needed to make up some for being such a jerk lately. Sorry bout that." Starfire shook her head in response.

"No it is okay. I understand how much you want to be useful and are not trying to be the jerk."

"Yeah. So what did you wish for?" She started to blush and dropped her gaze.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you some questions...about your biology?" Now Robin was also blushing. He had hoped she wanted something else but also knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"You know this isn't really fair, I don't know anything about your biology. Just that you have nine stomachs." She looked back up at him in such a way he swore his heart skipped a beat. He sucked in a deep breath. "Okay. You can ask one question." He expected her to take her time thinking about what she wanted to ask but she knew almost immediately.

"Okay so you have a thing," she pointed at his crouch and he couldn't help but grimace, "and it's suppose to get bigger but I don't understand how that happens." It was clear she wasn't very sure how to ask but he got the idea.

"Blood flow," was his simple answer.

"Blood flow?"

"Yup."

"But does that mean your blood isn't usually flowing to that area and what makes it decide to do that?"

"No, it's kind of complicated." He wasn't comfortable having this conversation but didn't want to be rude either.

"...Can I see it?"

"What?"

"Well I saw it once when we rescued you."

"What!?" Now the room felt hot and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"It was only for a second and I ran away because I didn't have your permission."

"My permission?"

"Yes, so that was when Raven gave you her cloak to cover up."

"So Raven's seen me naked too?" Starfire nodded causing him to sigh heavily. He took a minute before responding.

"Okay, so let me ask you this. On Tamaran if someone asked to see you naked, would you say yes?"

"Only if I knew them like I know you." Her statement was surprisingly sweet and he found himself smile back at her.

"Really?"

"I would understand if you did not know the person but we know each other, right? So this should not be so odd. Is this not what people who date do?"

"It's not that, I mean sure we know each other, Star but there are still things we don't know. You don't know my name or where I grew up. I feel like I'm learning new things about you all the time."

"That is true but I know one thing and that is I really care for you. I am sorry that my sister took you away and did inappropriate things to you. She told me that she knew you better then I do now so I started looking for information."

"Starfire," he placed his hand on hers, "Your sister will never know me the way you do. Sure the whole ordeal was humiliating but it's in the past."

"I am certain it was humiliating. Before I came to earth I went through something just like that. When the Gordanians held me prisoner, Trogar made sure to defile me. I was very fortunate to meet you and the others." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she looked away.

"Star, I'm sorry...I didn't know." He pulled her closer and she found his mouth, kissing him abruptly. Knowing the conversation was obviously upsetting her, he didn't pull away. The kiss grew deeper as Robin felt Starfire's tongue run across his bottom lip. She did this for several seconds before he granted her access and he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she leaned against him which felt surprisingly natural. Her tongue had not only found his but was shockingly longer then he expected as she explored his oral cavity. He finally pulled away when she accidentally hit the back of his throat. He let out a cough desperately trying to get his gag reflex under control.

"Sorry, I guess I just got carried away." She appeared very concern and he waved a hand as he cleared his throat.

"It's okay. You didn't know. This is all kind of new to me too," he admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"So you have never been with anyone else like this?" He shook his head which made her oddly happy. "Can we try again now, please. I promise I will do my best not to choke you." Robin laughed and leaned forward again.

"How about this..." He guided her onto her back and leaned over her. He caught himself staring and felt the need to be honest with her. "I don't think I've ever told you but you are really pretty." She giggled back turning a brighter shade of orange.

"And you," she reached up to removed his mask and he let her, "are also really pretty." He tilted his face to the side kissing her mouth again. This time she parted her lips in hopes he would reciprocate her actions earlier and he did. She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she allowed him the same benefits he'd allowed her earlier. The experience sent new sensations through her entire body and all she wanted was more. If he didn't know what he was doing, he certainly had some idea what was right. Without thinking about it, she started lightly sucking on his tongue which caused him to moan as well. She rolled on top of him, pressing his back completely against her bed. Her movements became slow and methodical. Her hands started to slide down his chest to his stomach. She pulled the bottom of his shirt out in order to get under the fabric. She was desperate to touch his skin as she ran her fingers back up to his chest again. Meanwhile his hands remained wrapped around her waist as though he was holding her there. Finally he broke their kiss and turned away breathing heavy. Starfire still wanted more as she kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Star..." he sounded breathless to her and she stopped in fear that he didn't like it, "I'm...I'm giving you permission."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-Chemistry

 _"I'm...I'm giving you permission."_

Despite his words, Starfire suddenly became hesitant as she abruptly stopped kissing his jawline and sat back up. Blinking several times, she let out a soft gasp unsure of what was happening to her. Several images passed through her mind that she didn't recognize. Memories that weren't hers. They appeared to be Robin's. She glanced down at him however it was clear she wasn't actually looking at him. He shifted up resting on his elbows as concern took over his features

"Star, are you okay," he sounded worried. She shook her head and covered her mouth as tears started to stream down her face. He moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands and letting the tears seep into his gloves. "What's wrong," he pleaded quietly, "Please tell me." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes resting her forehead against his. The realization of what this was finally hit her. After all it was Robin who she initially came in contact with on earth when she first arrived. He was the one she first kissed in order to learn his language so they could communicate. But she had never needed additional knowledge beyond that. Now she understood what was happening.

"...It's too much information..." she admitted as she witnessed scene after scene of what happened when he was taken by her sister to Rann. Just by that one statement he knew exactly what she was talking about. His expression became pained knowing what she was most likely seeing. "I'm so sorry." She cried even more. This confirmed his suspicions.

"Star, please don't cry. It's not your fault." He pulled her against his chest and set his chin on her head. The sound of his heart beat was calming and gradually the images started to fade. Was this what her sister had warned her about? The thing that would drive them apart? They remained that way for several minutes in silence. Robin didn't know how else to comfort her and part of him was even embarrassed. The silence was becoming deafening and he needed to say something to break the awkwardness. "Richard..." Starfire blinked in confusion and tilted her head up to look at him. His dark gaze met hers and he smiled at her. "Although everyone has always called me Dick but my real name is Richard Grayson." Starfire brushed the rest of the tears from her face and sat up more.

'Koriand'r is what they call me on Tamaran but I prefer Kori." His smile spread more as he leaned closer to her.

"I like Kori," Star grinned as well and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "So I guess we just have to limit how much we kiss." His statement sounded unsure but she nodded back. The silence from before entered the room again for a moment. "Listen, I know that this isn't going to be normal and there's going to be some things that we just have to figure out but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Me too," She admitted turning a deeper shade.

"It's okay. There's no need to rush."

"That is true," she agreed looking unsure for a second before adding, "But you gave me permission and I liked where the kissing was going. Also..." he felt her hand brush the front of his pants which caught him off guard, "It appears you have plenty of 'blood flow' because of the kissing, yes?" She was now smiling as though she had accomplished something.

"Please don't say things like that, it freaks me out a little."

"Do you not wish for me to be honest with you?"

"That's not it, I want you to be able to tell me what's on your mind even if I don't always understand."

"That is good to hear. If the kissing on the mouth is not doable, may I kiss you other places?" Again her question surprised him and he gulped hard.

"I think so but like I said, there's no need to rush." Her response to this was gleeful and she pushed him back down on the bed. She wasted no time removing most of his clothes, leaving him in just his pants. "I suppose you want those gone too?" He had a flat quality to his voice that she missed as she nodded happily, hand already resting on his belt. "You know it's not fair that I have to lose all my clothes but you're still dressed." His statement cause her to ponder for a moment before replying.

"Do you desire to see me naked too?" Clearly there was a lot she still didn't know about guys especially from earth but instead of explaining it he just reached out and pulled at her skirt. She smiled back and nodded. "Very well then." He was shocked at how easy she agreed to his request and before he knew it she had everything off in record time.

EVERYTHING!

Starfire's body was as flawless as he had always assumed it was. He found himself staring which resulted in her blushing and looking away. Leaning up, he brought his arms around her and pulled her down to him. He started kissing along her collar bone which caused her to moan softly. Her mouth made it over to his ear and she proceeded to kiss and lick at his earlobe. Robin's hands started to roam, eventually resting on her breasts. Another pleasant sound came from her and Robin felt her hands wondering as well. They ended up just where he expected at his waist. Bringing his hands down he helped her slide his pants and boxers off his narrow hips. Once she had access, her hand came back up to his groin.

"Aha...easy," he gasped when her touch was too rough.

"Oh, sorry," she glanced down to get a better idea of what she was doing, "It is bigger now, yes?" Robin let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, it just means I'm turned on."

"Turned on? And that's good?" Well he did say they weren't in a rush and Starfire's dozen questions were certainly going to slow the process down.

"Yeah." She smiled back proudly. He took her hand and guided it back down showing her how to touch him. He shifted his hips up and let out an approving groan. Starfire leaned down again and kissed at his neck, leaving light bruises as she moved down to his chest. Once she was satisfied with 'turning him on" she rolled them over and slid his hand between her legs. Now it was Robin's turn to be unsure as he softly caressed delicate skin. He must have gotten something right because she seemed to like it before finally grabbing him by the hips and attempted to pull him to her. He sucked in a particularly deep breath and he slipped into her entrance with ease. At first it seemed that the opening was far too wide to allow any friction and it caused Robin to wonder how this would work. Were Tamaranean men that much bigger as well? Before he had to worry too much about it, the walls suddenly closed around his length more then he wanted. Gritting his teeth he arched away from her in an attempt to pull out but was unable to.

"Robin?" Concern took over her features as it was clear he was experiencing some kind of discomfort.

"You're...too tight," he panted back. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to her and took in several deeps breaths. Gradually the pressure released some and she felt him relaxed against her. "Better..." Once he was able to get back up he found a rhythm that worked for both of them. Starfire's hands ran down his back slick with sweat and stop at his waist. Each time he went deeper inside pleasure swelled through her entire body. He was quickly sending her over the edge in a way she had never experienced before.

"Go harder now please," she requested and he picked up the pace, "Yes, more...," he didn't know what else to do so he shifted some to get a different angle. "Oh Dick!" He blinked in surprised when she yelled his name. Suddenly her entire body became hot and he felt her twitching involuntarily around him. She arched her back, panting and gasping which only drove him even closer to his own climax. She now rolled her hips upwards as well to meet him and again he felt her tighten around him but this time it wasn't painful. Her fingertips dug into his skin and he groaned in response but it wasn't enough to distract him from his goal. A familiar sensation hit him but this time there was no need to fight it. Releasing hard into her he thrusted even more as unintelligent sounds forced their way out of his mouth. As the orgasm died down he realized how tired his arms were and he collapsed on top of her. He vaughly remembered her pulling a blanket around the two of them. He felt her brush the sweat from his forehead and kissing him lightly. "Was it okay?"

"Uh huh...," his response made it clear he was not up for a conversation about it. Starfire settled against the bed more, resting her head on top of his.

00000000000000000

It was almost 3 a.m. when the other three Titans got back to the tower. It was suspiciously quiet and had been the entire night. No calls from their leader and even when they had attempted to contact him there had been no answer which was a first. As they entered the living room, Beast boy noticed Robin's communicator on the couch.

"Did aliens get him again?"

"Doubt it and I don't think he would sneak out after promising he wouldn't," Raven concluded. They headed down the hallway to his room. The door was unlocked and the room was empty. Cyborg checked the security system.

"He's not in the lab or the evidence room."

"Okay, that's just weird," Raven stated.

"The kidnapping thing isn't so far fetched now is it?" Cyborg checked one more place and practically let out a giggle that caught the other two Titan's attention.

"Oh I know where he is." He was grinning almost maniacally. Raven narrowed her gaze before realizing what he was saying.

"No way," She muttered. Cyborg pointed to the screen on the wall that showed a red dot flashing.

"Those trackers are so helpful. I don't even think he realizes he lo-jacked himself." Raven moved in the direction of Starfire's room with the other two close behind. When she got there she paused outside the door unsure if she even wanted to know what was going on inside. Since she didn't hear anything on the other side of the door she barely opened it. Closing it quickly she turned to the others, red staining her cheeks. Turning back, she caught the mischievous look Cyborg was giving her.

"They're sleeping," she stated. Cyborg pushed past her and opened the door, grinning even more.

"With no clothes on? Please, we all know what this is." Raven shuttered in response. Cyborg respectfully closed the door again. "Bout time. Maybe he won't be round so tight now."

"I don't care what they do so long as no ones kidnapped," Beast boy let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm out." With that he headed to his own room. With nothing else left to say, the other two went their separate ways as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-Home bound

His surroundings were hazy as he looked around. He tried to move but his limbs didn't seem to work. Before he was able to figure out what was going on there was a presence that made him feel uneasy. Cold fingertips ran over his skin and caused him to shiver in response.

"I would think by now you would be use to this kind of treatment," he recognized Alaia's voice. Was he still on Rann? Panic started taking over and he struggled even more, desperate to move.

"I don't think he'll ever adapt to this, way too stubborn," this time is was Blackfire's voice. His heart sank in his chest as the realization hit him. He had never been rescued and was still being used for breeding.

"No," he finally found his voice, "No, you have to let me go!" Everything started to fade and he then heard Starfire's voice.

"Robin, it is okay. You are just having a bad dream." He felt himself jolt followed by Starfire's gentle touch as she wrapped her arms around him. He settled against her letting out a soft sigh before falling back asleep.

The next morning was quiet when Robin woke up. Initially he forgot he had fallen asleep in Star's room and vaughly remembered his dream. Hopefully that won't be a regular thing. Glancing back, he caught sight of her snuggled up against his backside. She was making a soft noise almost like a snore but it sounded more like purring. As he rolled over he brushed a couple of lose strains of her hair out of her face.

"Kori..." He still wasn't used to calling her that but it was nice knowing something so personal about her. She curled more into him still not ready to wake up. He ran his hands over her shoulder and down her back. "We should get up."

"No, this is nice. I desire to stay like this all morning, yes?"

"Hmm mmm," he agreed kissing her forehead. This was one of the first times he felt what he could only assume was contentment. There was no careful planning involved, no thoughtful strategies. It was pure passion that left him wanting more simple moments like this one. All his talk back in Japan about being a hero sounded empty now. He pulled her closer to him and she giggled causing him to open his eyes.

"I believe you are the turned on, yes?" He immediately pulled away from her some and turned red.

"Sorry...Uh, that just happens sometimes in the morning," he admitted sitting up. Starfire stared at him in shock letting a small gasp escape her lips. Pulling one of her hands away from her mouth, she lightly brushed her fingers over discolored skin along Robin's neck.

"I did all this," she asked quietly. He glanced down to find even more bruising going down most of his torso and particularly around his hips where she grabbed onto him the night before. He hadn't noticed how sore he was until he moved.

"It's fine. I can handle a couple of bruises." He shrugged it off but she was still worried "Seriously, it's nothing to worry about. You know I've had worse."

"Not from me though. Guess I just got into the moment," she admitted sheepishly causing him to lean down and take her hand.

"I liked that you were in the moment," he told her with a genuine smile on his face, "I had an idea about something but wanted to see what you thought about it first."

"Okay?"

0000000000000

Robin knew he was going to get flack from the other Titans, especially Cyborg. There was no way they hadn't checked to see if he was in his room last night when they came in. When the two of them entered the kitchen the other three turned towards them and he instantly felt self conscious. He was thankful that his suit covered almost all of the bruises she had left the night before.

"Greetings friends," Starfire said gleefully as she held Robin's hand as though announcing he belonged to her, "I do hope there is still some breakfast."

"Yeah I bet you two are starving," Beast boy grinned causing their leader to frown more.

"Guess ya'll had a busy night," Cyborg obviously couldn't help but comment. Raven let out a heavy sigh going back to her breakfast.

"Are they making the fun at us, I feel that they are making the fun at us," Starfire whispered to Robin. He let out a groan in response to her.

"Can we just not do this for once?"

"Seriously? Are you kidding? I have been waiting for this moment forever," Cyborg dramatically announced, 'I get to make ALL the girlfriend jokes I want and you have to take it."

"You're right," Robin admitted causing Cyborg's jaw to drop.

"Say what now?"

"You can make all the jokes you want cause we won't be here," at this point even Raven was paying close attention, "Starfire and I are taking a trip so Cyborg-you're in charge till I get back." The rest of the team didn't know what to say to that and seemed to be processing it slowly. Finally Beast boy leaned over to Cyborg.

"Dude, I think you guys rescued a doppelganger and not Robin. Want me to hold him down so you can torture answers out of him?" Robin immediately put his hands up and took a step back behind Starfire.

"Okay, let's not do anything we might regret." By this point Cyborg had several drills and saws coming out of his arm.

"You aren't calling the shots now evil clone," Beast boy pointed an accusing finger.

"You will not torture my friend who is a boy...," Starfire started to say then paused looking back at him. The others were also confused at her statement as well, "Um, I mean Boyfriend?" Robin nodded back at her and she smiled at the fact she was able to correct herself for once. "You will not torture my boyfriend." Clearly she was not getting the joke in all of this and Raven felt compelled to intervene.

"Alright, everyone needs to calm down. No one is torturing anyone," Cyborg actually looked disappointed as his arm went back to normal and Robin let out the breath he was holding, "So where are you going?" Again Robin felt self conscious as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually I wanted to take Star back to Gotham. Figured I've been gone long enough and it would be nice for her to visit with me," he admitted.

"And I would greatly enjoy seeing my boyfriend's home," Starfire stated as well.

"We get it Star, you don't have to call him that all the time," Raven explained to her.

"Sorry, for some reason I like saying it," she giggled to herself and Raven actually smiled back at her.

"To be honest, it sounds like a good idea. An actual break for more then a couple of days would probably do you good. We can handle things here till you get back," Cyborg agreed causing Robin to narrow his gaze.

"You just want me out of the way for awhile."

"No, that's really not it. I just think it would be good for you, for both of you. I don't remember you ever taking a break." He shrugged back at them. Robin ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Okay, if you guys are alright with it. We won't be gone more then a week," he smiled at Starfire, "Guess we just need to get packed then." He turned to go to his room.

"Hey Star," Beast boy's tone was suddenly very serious as she turned to him, "You gotta get pictures of the Bat cave for me." Robin glared in his direction.

"Would you drop it already?"

"Hey, I can always tag along if that would be better."

"No," Robin yelled back from the hallway.

He had already decided that it would be best to wear regular clothes for a change when they went to Gotham. Thinking back to their first date things might not have gone down the way it did if he had recommended they had just dressed down. Who knows but going to dinner as "heroes" definitely drew unnecessary attention. And if Batman can have a normal life outside of fighting villains why can't he? Starfire met him at his motorcycle and appeared to have the same idea he had. She wore a long grey shirt with purple leggings and black boots. He caught himself staring at her as she shifted her bag on her shoulder and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "You look nice," he admitted, realizing that there was no harm letting her know how he felt anymore. Before if he ever complimented her he was very guarded about it. He had concluded he was worried he was leading her on but now that wasn't a problem.

Starfire regarded him standing in the doorway and smiled. This was one of the first times she had ever seen him dressed down and concluded she liked it as well. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a pair of jeans and to her surprise-no sunglasses.

"Thank you, You too look nice," she blushed and adjusted her bag again on her shoulder.

"So you ready to go?" She nodded back and he walked over to the bike. He opened a panel and entered a code that caused the bike to shift and move on it's own. The color of it went from red to black and the design changed slightly as well making it look like a completely different bike.

"Okay, all set." He got on the bike and handed her an extra helmet. "You ready?" She nodded happily knowing she had been ready for this for a long time. Once she was on, he started up the engine and they took off, leaving the Tower.

~The End~

Author's notes-Thanks everyone who read. I would love some feedback, reviews are always welcomed except that weird one left by the 12 year who thought he was being funny. -_-


End file.
